The shadows
by MissWhatEver207
Summary: In Mystic falls innocent people are killed at any time and any place. What will happen When a 15 year old Elena Gilbert gets involved with the gang's dangerous leader the one and only Damon Salvatore? Delena and other ships This is my first story so be patient with me, All-human story no vamps. Ratings might change.
1. The scary meeting

Chapter one

The scary meeting

**AN: This is my first story so I want to see if I can write a story ;) so if you like it review **

* * *

Everyday in Mystic Falls during the night people get killed by the one and only dangerous gang.

We question every time do they feel? Can they be good? Are all of them bad? We never get an answer, only bodies scattered everywhere at anytime and any place.

"The killings is non stop and that gang is really dangerous and destructive" The news lady said. "Sherif do you thing you will be able to catch them soon?" "I hope so or many innocent people will be in a great danger"

* * *

"JEREMY,WILL YOU STOP THROWING NEWSPAPERS EVERYWHERE!" Elena yelled

" I'm sorry Elena I was just tired so I couldn't put them away " Jeremy told his sister.

" Whatever just get ready to go to school, ok? " Elena told her little brother. " Jeremy be careful a 14 years old outside alone is not a good thing " Elena said softly

" So you are allowed and I'm not? Elena you're just a year older than me, mom and dad wouldn't have wanted you to be responsible for things that you can't handle " He whispered softly.

It have been 6 months since their parents died in a car accident and Jenna is their guardian now and Elena was pressuring her self more than necessary and was even more worried when she heard about the "Shadows" it is the gang responsible for all this crimes and Elena hides her self because she is still in pain after her parents death.

" I'm going to school " Elena simply said

* * *

Elena didn't go to school that day, she walked to the cemetery and sat near her parents grave with a sigh she said " Why did you have to leave? " she said with a sob.

Her face was really red and tears running down her face she had dark circles under her eyes and her long dark hair hid her face. Even though, Elena was young she was really beautiful she has beautiful deep brown eyes and long dark Brown hair and olive skin.

She sat there until it was almost night, then she said " I have to go " and with that she left.

**Can you come to the grill? -Bon**

She sighed and texted back ** Sure its been a long while since I went there -Lena**

* * *

Elena went inside the grill and easily pointed where bonnie was sitting and walked to her

" Hey, how are you Lena " Bonnie greeted. " I'm fine, you? " Elena asked.

" Nothing new I am good, the sherif won't let Caroline out late so she couldn't come " Bonnie told her friend. " Who blames her? The town is not safe now when criminals are still out somewhere " Elena said.

" Elena you came here for a reason I just wanted to tell you that you should stop torturing yourself and visiting the cemetery most of the week " Bonnie said with a worried tone.

" I know Bonnie but I feel responsible for Jeremy and many things " She said with sadness " Elena you're only 15 so stop doing this to yourself ok? " Bonnie said

" Sure " was the only thing she said. " I have to go take care of yourself " Elena said hugging Bonnie

" see you tomorrow " Bonnie told her friend.

* * *

While Elena was walking she heard loud noises and followed to where the noises lead and saw a gang beating a man with their fists and bats.

" Why are you doing this? " the man asked the dark haired man in front of him " Because I can and you really deserved it " the dark haired man answered him .

" Kill him " the dark haired man ordered them after kicking their victim. Elena gasped loudly seeing this and walked normally trying not to be suspicious but dropped her bag.

The dark haired man saw this and walked towards Elena " Well well I thought teenagers were supposed to be home not outside in this late time " the dark haired man told her " Well I was out and I don't see where the problem is " Elena said trying to control her fear.

The dark haired man didn't answer her instead gave her the bag and told her " Its late you should go home "

For the first time Elena looked to see his face and looked into his Blue eyes and thought how could a man that looks like an angel be a killer and a leader of a dangerous gang the she told herself mentally **stop thinking like this he just killed a guy! **" Thank you " Elena said so that she could leave, he didn't say anything so she started walking "You're welcome Elena Gilbert"

he whispered with a smirk holding her id , " What happened with the girl Damon ? " Tyler asked him " She saw us so follow her and tell me where she lives" with a simple nod, Tyler followed the girl.

" Maybe there is something interesting in this town after all " Damon said smirking


	2. Being stalked twice is creepy

chapter 2

Being stalked twice is creepy

Elena P.O.V

As soon as Elena was a little bit far, tears welled up in her , she felt eyes on her so she turned and looked around her searching for any intruder.

She was thinking whether she just go home and face her little brother and aunt or stay out for the rest of the night. She felt a little bit scared after what she saw and was actually surprised that he allowed her to go, little does she know that he is planning things for her. She sighed and decided to go home.

Tyler saw where she went and his eyes widened a little bit and he thought **Does Damon know it was Elena Gilbert as in Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's daughter?** He sighed and went back to the gang **" **This is going to be a long night " Tyler told himself.

Elena opened the door and went inside suddenly the lights was on Elena jumped startled

" Where were you Elena " Jenna said clearly angry " I was at the grill " Elena told her

" For the whole day?You didn't even go to school! " Jenna yelled Elena face was red from anger she yelled back " I don't have to explain myself Jenna, Not always anyway "

"I'm going to bed " Elena told her " Elena you should really stop doing this to yourself you do know this right? I know you miss them but spending time in the cemetery won't do you any good " Jenna said softly, Elena went to her room and slammed the door

she took her pj's and went to the bathroom after changing into her tank top and shorts and slid into her bed and slept,she thought she felt someone stroking her cheek but saw nobody and slept again.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

" Did you know that she is Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's daughter? " Tyler asked

" Yes I knew " I simply said " Do you know how old is she? " Tyler said raising an eyebrow.

" Yes Tyler I know everything about her " I said bored " Does she know about the deal? " He asked concerned about Damon's plans " No " I answered frowning

" Were you watching her and spying on her before? " Tyler asked curious " Yes Tyler I saw her before and spied on her before " I said thinking about Elena

" Are you going to tell her? " Tyler asked me " I will not tell her yet but I will when the right time comes " I answered his question smirking " But Damon you're 20 and she's 15 how did her parents agree " Damon left the room leaving a confused Tyler behind.

* * *

Elena eyes fluttered open she groaned and went to the bathroom stripped out of her clothes and took a quick shower, She came out and chose a black lacy bra and matching underwear and took out a dark Blue T-Shirt and Blue tight jeans and her converse and tied her hair up in a pony tail and with a deep breath she stepped out of her room.

**Since you didn't come to school why don't you come to the grill Caroline will be there - Bon **

**I'm sorry for not coming to school anyway I will come to the grill - Lena **

**Ok see you there ;) - Bon**

On her way to the grill she saw the dark haired man from yesterday he was wearing Black t-shirt, Black leather jacket and Black boots. her eyes widened before turned to go away from him but was caught she was breathing heavily " What do you want? " she whispered

" I already got what I wanted Elena " he smirked. Elena felt something being pressed against her mouth the last thing she saw was his Blue eyes and then darkness surrounded her

* * *

**Some mistakes corrected on 1/7/2013**


	3. Shocking news

Chapter 3

Shocking news

**AN: I updated this time for your sake but next time I won't post until I get me 5 reviews Enjoy chapter 3 ;)**

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I woke up and looked around to find my self in a strange bedroom.I went to open the door but was stopped by a voice " I see you woke up " Damon said smirking evilly.

I stared at him looking up and down he was wearing tight Black T-shirt that showed his muscles and biceps and He was wearing a black jeans his Raven hair was messy but sexy **Wait what did I just say! I thought.**

I ran and opened the door but as soon as it opened it was slammed shut. I shut my eyes tightly I felt his breath on the back of my neck, he rested his chin on my shoulder and said

" For a young and shorty girl you are really brave and interesting " Damon said amused.

He turned me to face him and studied my face and stroked my cheek, I was really scared because I know what he's capable of and I don't want to be the next victim.

" Come with me " Damon simply told her " Where are we going? " She asked her kidnapper

" I want you to meet some people " and with that Damon took her hand into his and went down.

* * *

Elena looked around the house was really big and beautiful. When they went down a group of people were down.

" They are my gang and friends " Damon said She saw them she heard about the gang it was from 9 members which was really dangerous.

The members were Tyler Lockwood,Alaric Saltzman, Matt and John Donavan,Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson, Rose Marie,Alexandra and finally their leader the one and only

Damon Salvatore. Elena didn't know what to say so she was really quiet.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

Elena was silent the whole time, her beautiful Brown eyes were staring and her long Brown hair was hiding her face and she was the shortest between us. **She's adorable **I thought.

" Well nice to meet you " The whole gang welcomed smiling. " Damon can I talk to you alone " Rose whispered. I simply nodded when we were far from them she said

" Damon are you serious? I thought you were joking when you said she was fifteen " She sighed and continued

" You do know that she won't be happy after you tell her about the deal right? "

" Rose the deal was made since I was five years old and she was barely a year her parents could have said no but they didn't " I said with annoyance

* * *

(Flashback)

Baby cries was filling the room Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were smiling seeing their baby girl " She's pretty " Miranda said smiling " of course she is " Grayson looked at the baby.

Five minutes later...

Giuseppe and Elizabeth Salvatore came in with a five year old Damon. " How's the baby and Miranda? " Elizabeth asked " They're both fine and its a girl " Grayson said smiling.

Damon stared at the Brown eyed little baby and touched her little hand Elena grasped his finger with her small fist. " Look at them " Miranda whispered to her husband and the Salvatores.

" They seem like they're in their own world " Giuseppe said with a grin. " Damon what do you think about her " Grayson asked the young boy " She's beautiful and tiny but really short " Damon said smiling "What's her name? " Damon asked staring at Grayson and Miranda Gilbert

" Her name is Elena Rose Gilbert " They answered

(end of flashback)

" Rose I will never let go of her " He said sincerely and with that he left.

* * *

I came back and took Elena's hand and went up stairs " Do you want to hear the deal now? " I asked her seriously She nodded " Elena I'm your fiancé " He said

Elena's eyes widened and her jaw dropped " You're lying " Elena whispered really low

" No I'm not lying to you the deal was made when you were a baby " He said seriously

" YOUR NOT MY FIANCE I'M FIFTEEN I'M NOT ENGAGED" She yelled with tears streaming down her face." Well you are my fiancée and your mine you're not going anywhere so get over it " Damon replied harshly

" I'm not yours you can go to hell " She hissed her voice was really low.

Damon pinned her on the wall and punched the spot next to her head " You're right you're not mine yet but I promise you I will have you " He said in a low tone

" Is that a threat? " She said glaring " No its a promise " Damon told her and with that he left her in the room.

I went to the bar and drank a few drinks, I was feeling guilty I sighed and went to apologize

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I laid on the bed feeling empty but suddenly, the door was open and Damon walked inside and shut the door behind him. Elena and glared at Damon and asked

" Will you ever let me go home? " Elena asked wanting to leave this place

" No you're not leaving this place " Damon simply stated " But I want to leave " Elena hissed

" Well you are staying so get over yourself " Damon told her with a sigh before taking of his shirt.

Elena eyes widened she stared at his chest and biceps " Seeing anything you like? " Damon said smirking

" Of course not " She said looking away feeling her face turn red.

Damon saw her blush and smirked " Whatever you say " he told her Before laying on the bed next to her. " I'm sorry about earlier " Damon whispered softly " Its ok " Elena said

" Good night Damon " Elena said before closing her eyes " Good night Shorty " Damon whispered silently staring at a sleeping Elena . He stroked her cheek before closing his eyes and sleeping.

* * *

**AN: I'm really nervous about this chapter so please give me your opinion.**

**About Damon: **

**He smirks too much, He's the gangs leader, he really loves Elena and he calls her shorty since she was a baby. **

**He's calm when he's with Elena.**

**Important thing: Elena is not falling for Damon yet but she is attracted to him,but scared of being free and giving in to the feeling she will have for him (in the future chapters)**

**Spoilers:**

**"Are you saying that I knew you? " Elena said surprised **

**" Do you want to play a game " He smirks **

**" Why do you keep doing this- " " Don't try to change me one thing you know for sure is that I'm a criminal " He said in a calm tone.**

**" Why do you always hide yourself? " Damon whispered softly **

**" Yes Alex,Rose I am attracted to him " Elena told them **

**" Because I'm scared that if I let you in you would hurt me " She said sincerely **

**" STOP IT DAMON STOP IT " She laughed loudly **

**" Hello shorty, did you think you would run easily " He said smirking **

**I gave you spoilers I will prepare the next chap but this time I want me reviews **

**- Jessie**

* * *

**Some mistakes corrected on 1/7/2013**


	4. I will not give in

chapter 4

I will not give in

**AN: I will make a deal I will give you spoilers for every chapter but you give me my reviews if you want another chapter today gimme at least 7 reviews **

**disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or any character but I own an oc **

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I woke up and saw that I was curled up on top of Damon** he looks sexy..WHAT!why am I attracted to a dangerous person? she thought**, I blushed and tried to get off him, but he said " Aw but Elena I like you on top of me " She thought of annoying him.

Elena smirked when she thought of something, she straddled him and leaned down staring at Damon's lips he saw that and was amused ,but I kissed his cheek instead.

I kissed his neck and jawline and pulled away with a grin " Elena you're in a very dangerous but sexy position do you know that? " he said smirking as soon as his words sank in, He flipped them so now he was on top of her,

he glanced at her lips like she did but didn't kiss her instead started tickling her " DAMON STOP IT STOP IT " Elena laughed loudly " I'm not stopping this is your pay back "

Damon said still tickling her Elena was crying from laughter so he stopped " Get off me " Elena said pouting " Why? I think I like being on top of you " He smirked at her She just blushed and broke the eye contact

" Nice to know that we can still play this game " Damon said grinning

* * *

Damon P.O.V

" Are you saying that I knew you? " Elena said surprised " Yes I was there with you most of the time when you were four your parents were busy with you and Jeremy and went to Mystic Falls so I couldn't come " I said remembering

" Why don't I remember you? " She asked confused " You do remember me but as Damy your imaginary friend " Damon said chuckling " You were Damy? " She asked **whenever I said Damy they told it was my imaginary friend I thought **

* * *

(Short flashback)

" Damy Stop it " Damon was tickling a four years old Elena " Ok Lena " Damon stopped smiling at her " Damy your eeyes are pwetty " Elena said with her cute lisp,Damon blushed a little but thanked her and kissed her on her cheek.

(End of flashback)

I saw Elena blush when I told her **She has a delicious blush I thought** with a grin on my face.

" We Should go out its 2 PM " I told her. She nodded and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Gang P.O.V

" Damon still has a soft spot for her " Rose said grinning " Yeah They both look cute when they're together " Alex said agreeing with her friends.

" I think they're coming down " Matt said.

Moments later...

Both Damon and Elena came down, Damon intentionally bumped his elbow with hers

She laughed along with him and bumped back. They saw us staring at them and stared into each others face and came down. " Hey " Damon greeted " Me and Elena are going to the roof" Damon told them and took Elena's hand and went up stairs.

" I think she makes him a better person " Elijah said to Rose and Alex and " Surprisingly calm"

He continued. The gang agreed with him.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

We went to the roof and sat on the chairs and talked a little bit but, then he said " Do you want to play a game? " he smirks. " Truth or Dare or Never have I ever " Damon asked

" Truth or Dare " I answered him " Truth or Dare? " He asked me " Truth"

" Why do you spend most of your time in a cemetery? " Damon asked me " I visit my parents " I said " Truth or Dare? " " I Dare you to . . . throw your bourbon " I said smirking. Damon didn't say anything he just went and threw it " Truth or Dare? " " Dare . . . I mean Truth " I quickly said " Sorry it doesn't work that way " Damon said smirking devilishly

" I dare you to kiss me " He said they both leaned Damon closed his eyes but I smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Damon opened his eyes and glared at me

" What you just Dared me to kiss you so I kissed you " I said sending him an innocent smile.

" ELENA DAMON I THINK YOU COME DOWN NOW " Alex said.

" We were saying that you boys should go to the bar and we should go shopping " Alex told the gang.

" What are we waiting for " Damon said to the boys before going outside and the boys followed him.

" Now you little missy is coming with us " Rose said to me and dragged me.

* * *

After 2 hours...

" Elena looks hot " Alex said Elena was now wearing a black dress that was above her knees and black high heels, her straight hair was now in curls.

" Damon eyes would jump out of its sockets when he see you " Rose said laughing.

" Elena are you attracted to him? " Rose asked softly " Am not" I said " Elena don't you dare deny it " Alex said " Yes Rose Alex, I'm attracted to him " I told them. " Elena - " Rose started

but, was cut off being noises, They followed where the noises leads to and saw their gang killing a new victim, Damon looked and saw Elena and asked the gang to leave them alone.

" Why do you keep doing this- " Elena started but was cut off " Don't try to change me one thing you know for **_sure_** is that I'm a **_criminal_** " He said in a calm tone.

" You look beautiful in this dress " Damon said changing the subject. Elena didn't say anything Damon took her hand and moved closer "

I shouldn't like you or feel anything for you I mean lets face it, you're a criminal and a killer you are . . . " Elena stopped talking

" Damon I promise you I will never give in " she said sternly

" This is your feelings Why don't you just give in to them? " Damon said.

" Why do you always hide yourself? " Damon whispered softly " Because I'm scared that if I let you in you would hurt me " She said honestly

" Lets go inside " Damon said " You go first I just need some air " Elena said not looking into his eyes.

When he left **Elena thought I have a chance I should just use it **she looked around to make sure Damon is not here and then took off her heels and Ran after going far from the bar she was now walking normally but, then she bumped into somebody she looked but her eyes widened when she saw who she bumped into.

" Hello shorty, did you think you would run and escape easily " He said smirking

I have a bad feeling that this night will not end well

* * *

**Elena woke up on top of Damon and messed with him a little and discovers that she knew Damon but her parents told her he was an imaginary friend because of the nickname she gave to explained how he couldn't visit her anymore when her parents went to live in Mystic was a short flashback about a toddler Elena with gang talk about Damon's behaviors and the way he acts around sat on the roof and played truth or and Rose took Elena for shopping while the boys went to the bar and Elena admitted that she is attracted to ends up attacking another victim and Elena saw asks her about her hiding behind walls Elena promises Damon that she will never give in and tried to run but Damon caught her.**

**Spoilers: **

**" You shouldn't have run " Damon said with a strange look in his eyes **

**" I want to go " Elena said but Elena screams when she saw a dead body **

**" Damon snapped because he was hurt when you tried to run " Rose said **

**" Well have nothing to do but babysit virgin Mary " Damon said angrily **

**" I thought I made my self clear but you want it the hard way right " Damon said  
**

**" Go away " Elena said in a hoarse voice **

**" Will you try it again? " Damon asked Elena in a low voice **

**Elena did something that surprised them both**

* * *

**Some mistakes corrected on 1/7/2013**


	5. I will always find you

Chapter 5

I will always find you

**AN: This chapter is really crazy because in the beginning Damon and Elena want to kill each other and then cuddling and being buddies like I said this chapter is crazy in the end.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of those awesome characters but I own an oc from this story **

* * *

Elena P.O.V

Damon suddenly grabbed me and threw me against the wall behind us. I was scared and I couldn't look up into his eyes so I looked down but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him I was surprised because I never saw Damon this angry.

The rest of the gang must have followed Damon so they came. " Rose,Alex take Elena " Damon hissed and pushed me into Rose's arms and he walked with the rest of the boys behind him Rose sighed and drove back home.

" Why did you run? " Alex said feeling sympathy towards Elena because, Damon is going to punish her. " Because I want to go home " Elena said with sadness

* * *

**AN: This is Damon's point of view**

I don't believe that she tried to escape but, then an evil grin found its way to my face " Bring me a young victim "

I left and went home Elena didn't come yet but I waited and went to the bar and poured some bourbon and sat in front of the fire. I threw the glass in the fire.

Moments later...

Rose, Alex and Elena came inside. I stood up and Grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her to the basement. " I didn't want to ever have to do this to you " Damon said darkly, He pushed her inside the cell.

" You shouldn't have run " Damon said with a strange look in his eyes " I want to go " Elena said she looked around and screamed when she saw a dead body of a young victim, she was now shaking from fear.

" What is happening? " Rose asked but her eyes widened when she saw a dead body and she saw Elena shaking

I went and took the whole bottle and took a large gulp, I calmed down and went to the basement again

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I couldn't stop shaking " Damon snapped because he was hurt when you tried to run " Rose says and hugs me.

" I don't want to be here " I said " Rose you can go now " Damon said

" but- " Damon interrupted her " Well I have nothing to do but babysit virgin Mary " Damon said angrily " So get out " he continued.

Rose left the basement. " Will you try it again? " Damon asked Elena in a low voice.

" Go away " I said in a hoarse voice I stood up but Damon turned me around so my back was pressed against his chest

" Don't run because I will always find you " Damon whispered in her ear " Little birdie told me shorty has feelings for me " He said smirking.

I shook her head, I was terrified from 'This _Damon_' and was wondering what he is thinking _or_ planning to do.

" Why did you do all of this? " I said staring at Damon's second victim today.

" To give you an idea about the consequences if you try to run again " Damon said seriously.

I felt sad and defeated. '_Will I every be free because I'm sure that I don't want to end up being a slave or worse' _She thought feeling pure sadness.

" I don't think I will run after what I saw today " I said looking into his eyes

" Elena you live here now. So don't you dare and think that you can live with your aunt and brother again " Damon said warning her.

I looked down trying to ignore the pain that I felt at the thought of never seeing or living with Jenna and Jeremy.

" You deserved this but scaring you was too much " He said " I can quickly snap and next time you try anything stupid don't think that I will control my temper " He continued and said every single word looking at me straight in the eyes.

Damon glanced at my lips then again at my face looking for any rejection '_Why am I not stopping him!?' _She thought quickly.

He slowly leaned I found myself leaning too.'_I really want to and I can't stop my self'_ His lips meet hers in a slow kiss.

Damon nibbled on my lower lip and I slowly made my mind '_Screw this'_ and did something that surprised them both and kissed him back.** She couldn't deny it she was falling for him **

* * *

It have been 2 days since we kissed and I'm kind of avoiding him **I really missed him I thought **

Elena was scared of being with him and having feelings for him she is scared to face him because she knows, If she saw him she would jump on him and kissed him _I still feel his soft lips on mine I just can't forget it and I can't stop thinking about it. _

I sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower to relax My nerves, I stripped and went under the streaming hot water. After the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and used the other to dry my wet hair

Suddenly, the door opened and I jumped startled and the towel fell to the ground, I turned around and saw Damon " Elena- " His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw me _naked_ and dripping wet.

* * *

**AN: I already said this chapter is crazy didn't I.**

**I want to say that Damon Snapped at Elena at the beginning of this chapter But, calmed down on his own.**

**This chapter is really short but I think chapter 6 will be longer than all the chapters so I want 10 reviews to update the next chapter**

** Chapter 6 spoilers will be less I will give you less than usual**

**Spoilers: **

**" Why do you always pretend to be a bad person? " Elena said **

**" You see Klaus has his way in the police so we can never get caught " I said to her **

**" You didn't tell me the whole deal " I said trying not to believe what I heard **

**" Elena what you heard was true " Damon confirmed my doubts  
**

**" Well my dear** **fiancé**,** thank you for ruining everything I wanted " Elena said Feeling empty **

**AN: I have to warn you both this chapter and chapter 6 will be a little bit crazy**

* * *

**Some mistakes and missing stuff corrected on 3/7/2013**


	6. important AN

Dear followers and readers,

I wanted to say some important things, when you review my story you attract other people so they read my story and when you review you also give me your opinion, many people follows this story but, doesn't leave any review so, How will I know if you like the story or suggest anything? So, please if you like the story/chapter review and if you have any questions/suggestions Pm me or mention what you want in your review and if you give me 10 reviews I will update chapter 6 because its ready since Monday and again I repeat please review, comment or suggest on my story because you don't know how nervous you make me when you don't reply or review because when you do I ask my self is the story line bad? did I make spelling mistakes? Do they hate my story? am I making short chapter?

Thank you

- Jessie


	7. I'm falling in love with a criminal

Chapter 6

I'm falling in love with a criminal

**AN: I think this is the last crazy chapter for a while but I'm not sure **

**Yes and next chapter will be fun and in the beginning Elena will be annoyed but, see how quick she will forget why she was angry.**

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I didn't know whether to scream or hide in my room until I die.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! " I screamed and quickly wrapped the towel myself.

I saw that he was smirking and mentally cursed him knowing that he enjoyed every moment of it. Right now Damon was smirking while I was still pissed that he just walked in on me and what makes my blood boil is that he saw me._naked. _

" Wow I think I should come in without knocking more often " Damon said smirking.

" What did you want? " I asked him knowing that he didn't usually just walk in.

" Well I came to show how much I miss my fiancée. " Damon said before Smashing his lips on hers, Elena moaned in surprise, but kissed him back with the same amount of passion and ran her fingers through his Raven locks.

_What am I doing kissing him! He will only end up **hurting** me_ I thought I was about to push him but stopped when he nibbled on my earlobe.

Damon P.O.V

I left trails of kisses down her neck and kissed her smiling against her lips. " You make me crazy Lena " I whispered pulling back and giving her space.

" I didn't think you would stop, for someone who want to get in my pants you still stopped yourself " Elena said crossing her arms across her chest.

" Its too soon besides I don't want you to regret your first time " Elena was quiet for a moment before saying " Why do you always pretend to be a bad person? " Elena said

" You go bossy on your friends but, you're gentle with me and different and not selfish " She continued with a small smile on her lips

" I'm selfish and a bad person but I can't be selfish with you and we're not only gang we have been friends since kindergarten " I said smiling that we are both opening up.

" How come your still out the police should have caught you " Elena said confused

" You see Klaus has his way in the police so we can never get caught " I said to her

" Damon I never asked you about why do you kill people " Elena asked interested

" You can thank Giuseppe Salvatore for that, he ruined me and my baby bro Stefan " I answered her question

* * *

Elena P.O.V

" You have a brother " Elena asked surprised " That would be me " A new voice said in the room.

Elena turned around and saw a young man leaning on the door, unlike Damon he doesn't wear dark colors he was wearing a white shirt and gray jeans he have a light brown hair and green eyes.

She compared their looks Damon had Raven Black hair but, Stefan had light brown hair, Damon eyes were Blue and Stefan's eyes is green.

_Well I think that Damon is still more attractive in my opinion _I thought and sighed mentally and said _I should really stop doing that. _

" Hello steffie " Damon greeted still amused about the way Elena stared at them both with a shocked expression " So this is your wife-to-be and my future sister in law " He said smiling.

" Thats the one, Stefan meet Elena my fiancée, Elena this is my brother Stefan " Damon introduced us properly.

" I'm going to see Alex and Rose " I said wanting to give them privacy, Damon nodded

* * *

Alex P.O.V

" You don't think he discussed about their marriage do you? " I asked Rose

_'I really hope that Damon knows what he is doing because I'm sure that this time will be different than her knowing the first part of the deal' _I though worried.

" He can marry her when she is sixteen so she only have 2 months " Rose said pitying Elena

" What does that mean? " Elena's hurt voice said behind us.

_'Oh no! Damn you Damon and your secrets. No, I can't lose my friend for this stupid deal. No way, I refuse to let that happen!' _I thought quickly.

" Elena- " Rose started but Elena cut her off " Is it true " She asked us, Rose nodded feeling guilty for trying to lie. " Elena ... " I started but stopped when I saw her emotionless face.

" I don't need your pity so save it " Elena said before storming away.

_'I'm sorry Elena. But he made me promise to not tell you. I couldn't' _I thought before turning to Rose with a sad look on my face.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

_I can't believe it they just keep making choices for me they never gave me a choice_ I thought bitterly_,_ I heard footsteps and immediately knew that it was Damon.

" Were you going to tell me " I said feeling Rage, Damon scowled but said " What are you talking about? " Damon said annoyed and confused "

" You didn't tell me the whole deal " I said trying not to believe what I heard before hearing him.

'_Please don't prove to me that what I've heard was true' _I mentally begged.

" Is it true that I only have 2 months? " I said broken because I thought that people who loves you wouldn't plan your future as they wish but, I was wrong.

" Elena what you heard was true " Damon confirmed my doubts and finally broke me.

" Thank you " I said and didn't give him time to ask me " Well my dear Fiance, thank you for ruining everything I wanted " I said feeling empty " Not only you I want to thank you and my parents for doing this " I said looking straight into his eyes.

" Don't pretend that you hate me because we both know you want me as much as I do " Damon said angry with her attitude " Who said I was pretending? " I said angry

* * *

I had enough Damon thought, " I can prove it " He said before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips on hers before trapping her between me and the wall, Elena immediately kissed him back.

He kissed her with so much passion and deepened the kiss before exploring her mouth, Elena wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

Elena moaned softly, Damon hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Damon started biting and sucking on her neck.

They pulled away for breath, Damon leaned his forehead on hers " You can't deny it anymore " Damon whispered nibbling on her ear " I know " Elena said before smiling.

" I still think you should have told me " Elena muttered.

" Now you know " Damon said sarcastically

" Elena would you like to go on a round trip with me? " Damon asked smirking

" Where? " Elena asked curious " Its a secret " Damon said, A big smile appearing on his face.

" I would love to " Elena said kissing his cheek and smiling back at him.

* * *

Rose P.O.V

Both me and Alex searched for Elena to apologize

" I still think you should have told me " I heard Elena whispering " Now you know " Damon said sarcastically.

" Elena would you like to go on a round trip with me? " I heard Damon saying " Where? "

" Its a secret " Damon said and After a moment Elena answered him " I would love to "

We both froze when Elena kissed his cheek.

" Do you think they're getting closer? " I whispered to Alex " Rose are you blind? Of course they are! " Alex exclaimed getting over the shock.

" ELENA " I searched playing dumb " There you are! can I talk to you? " I asked still playing dumb, Elena nodded and followed me.

We entered my room " What is happening between you and Damon? " Alex asked " Nothing is happening " Elena said trying to look innocent.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

Rose gave me a look that made me say " I think I'm falling in love with him " as soon as the words flew out of my mouth it hits me hard '_Oh my god I'm falling in love with a criminal' _I thought.

"I told you Rose " Alex said looking smug " You owe me a 100 " Alex continued raising a hand.

" You betted on me " I said shocked, Rose glared at Alex before saying " The whole gang betted on you and Damon " She finished with a sigh. " I have to admit I'm a bit scared " I said looking down.

" Don't be. He also love you Lena " Rose said " Yes, because we knew Damon our whole lives and he never looked at anybody the way he looked at you " Alex said with a serious expression.

I couldn't say anything because I was very shocked, " You're kidding " I said surprised

" Elena do we look like we're kidding " Alex said annoyed " If what you're saying is true why can't I read any of his emotions you can't just predict this because Damon is unpredictable and mysterious " I muttered quickly.

" Where do you think he's taking you Lena? " Alex said staring at Elena " Like I said he's unpredictable so, I don't know " I said admiring this quality in Damon. " I think you should rest for tomorrow's road trip don't you think.

" Good night girls " I said yawning " Night Lena " Both Rose and Alex said.

I entered the room and saw Damon reading a book.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

I knew Elena was still staring so I decided to speak " I know that I'm irresistable and sexy but, I think you should stop staring before you faint " I joked winking at her, She smiled and sat next to Damon on the bed.

" So I guess no more lies huh? " Elena said her doe eyes wide and full of alert " Yeah I think so, I'm shouldn't have kept the other part of the deal from you " I said feeling guilty.

" You said earlier now I know so, don't worry about it " Elena said reassuring me before she pecked my lips.

" Y'know I'm finding it hard to keep my hands of my sexy fiancée " I said before slowly brushing my lips on hers.

" You should rest for tomorrow " I said slightly tired, Elena nodded her head " Good night Damon "

" Good night Lena " I said watching her sleep before slowly closing my eyes and following her in a deep sleep

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I felt my self in an uncomfortable position and woke up and saw that I was in a moving car and turned to see Damon driving it _What now_ I thought " Good morning " Damon said smiling " Where are we? " I asked

" In Las Vegas " Damon said chuckling at the look on my face.

I was quiet. really quiet." Damon stopped in front of a took out two bags and took my hand and entered the hotel.

Hello sir, welcome to our hotel " The man tom talked said " Thank you. I want a room and a king sized bed " Damon said, I glared at him but didn't complain because, I already shared his room with him. " How long are you staying? " Tom said

" A few days " Damon replied " Your room number is 207 and this is your key " Tom said.

Damon thanked him and went down the hall before reaching our room " I'm going to bed I'm still tired " I said before entering, Damon nodded and took out his phone and walked a little bit. I slipped into the bed and instantly slept.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

I took out my phone and dialed Rose number " Where are you " Rose said after answering

" I'm in Vegas " I said and smirked when I heard Rose cursing " You're kidding " Alex yelled

" What are your plans with Elena? " Rose asked me " You know Rose that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas so, don't try searching for answers " I said knowing that she will try anyway

" You're so dead when you're back " Alex said " We both know this is not true " I said

" I have a beautiful girl with me so, I should go to her " I said hanging up.

When I entered the room I smiled when I saw Elena sleeping, She have a peaceful expression on her face.

_Why do I turn soft when I'm with you_ I thought _We all know its because you're in love with her _a voice in my head answered_, _I sighed before going in the bathroom and turning on the shower, I stripped and went under the shower to relax a bit, I was still thinking about how Elena changes me _Rose and Alex was right she does change me_ I thought not pleased about how Elena affects him.

After showering he walked out of the bathroom with a towel on him and he noticed that Elena woke up and was staring at him with wide eyes '_She's too fun to mess with'_ I thought smirking

* * *

**Damon walks on Elena when she was naked and had his fun with her. Elena meets Stefan and compared between the brothers. Elena heard about the other part of the deal and was hurt because Damon didn't tell her and pretended to be angry about the whole marriage thing but, Damon knew she was hurt because he didn't tell her so he confronted her about the way she pretends to hate him. Rose and Alex wanted to apologize but heard Damon asking Elena on a road trip. Elena admits that she's falling for Damon and heard that the whole gang was betting on her and Damon. Elena woke up in a moving car and Damon told her that they're in Vegas. Damon talked to Rose and Alex before watching Elena sleep and was annoyed that he was a softie with her.**

**AN: I want 17 review for the next chapter and I repeat guys I can write a long chapter on the same day so just give me my reviews you will read a new chapter**

**Sorry I will not give any spoilers for this chapter but I will tell you next chapter will be only Delena and they will share great moments together.**

* * *

**Some mistakes and other stuff corrected on 4/7/2013**


	8. Lets have fun for one night

Chapter 7

Have fun for one night

**AN: I'm glad that many people reviewed so, thats good but, I will murder you if you repeat the same thing that made me pout for 2 days and thanks for your review on chapter 6 and to show you how much I appreciate it I posted the new chapter after I reached 16 reviews, I also wanted to say something but please don't use it against me when I say I want 30 reviews for example and you gave me 29 I will post because I feel its not fair being greedy for 1 review so, don't worry if I see this I will post but, your opinions is really important for me so review and comment on each chapter thank you **

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I woke up and rubbed my eyes and stretched, I looked around and saw Damon coming out of the bathroom IN A _TOWEL_, I was still staring at Damon. All I could see was his wet hair, bare chest and visible muscles.

" Wow Lena I thought you would resist but, guess no _girl_ can _fight_ my good looks " Damon said looking smug " Did anybody tell you that you're so arrogant " I said annoyed.

_'But a sexy arrogant man that much I will admit and will try to never deny or admit to anybody' _I thought not realizing that I was still staring at him.

Damon just smiled and took out a button up shirt and dark jeans " If you don't want to see a indecent man turn your face " he said, I was about to ask him what does he mean but he took off the towel and my eyes widened and I turned my face but not before seeing his hard member.

" DAMON YOU IDIOT " I yelled " I warned you and besides we're even since I saw you naked "

I blushed and said " That was your fault " Damon just chuckled " Ok I'm done " he said and I knew he was smirking I hid my face in my hands before slowly checking if he was lying but, I saw that he was fully clothed.

I got out of the bed before kicking him and going to the bathroom, I smiled because we're both getting along _'don't Elena you should still be angry that he is the one who kidnapped you and will marry you even if you don't want to _I thought trying to convince my self.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth before stepping out of the bathroom.

" Since we will stay here for a couple of hours I think we should occupy our selves " I suggested feeling a little bit bored. " Like doing what " Damon asked amused.

" Like talking about yourself because I don't know you that well " I said grinning at Damon feeling satisfied when he frowned a bit at the thought of _'Occuping ourselves' _before smirking again.

" Sounds fair since I know many things about you " He said smirking

" My name is Damon Joseph Salvatore, I was born on may 17th 1994 "

" I like travelling around the world and the only places I didn't visit is Rome, Paris and England. " My jaw dropped a bit.

" Wow you do like travelling " I said chuckling

" When I was 10, my brother and I wanted to be doctors but, I didn't want to work after my mother died "

" I'm sorry for your loss " I said honestly " Any past relation-ships? " I asked slightly jealous.

" Many " Damon said smirking at my look of jealousy " What! the deal only worked until you're 15 and besides I know you had a boyfriend, that cutie what was his name? Josh was it? " Damon said smirking.

" Well how will I know that I was engaged to you? " I said scowling.

" I'm not angry I had my revenge " Damon said messing with her " What! Did you kill him! " I asked panicking, Damon stared at me for a moment before laughing hysterically.

" You're an ass " I said annoyed before shoving him back.

" You should have seen your face " Damon said trying to control his laughter, the keyword 'Trying' " No Elena I didn't kill him or do anything " Damon said seriously after he stopped laughing.

" When I go home I will make sure that he stays away from you " I said but, frowned when I remembered that Damon will not let me go there again, Damon saw that and said

" About that I was angry when I said you will not see them anymore, I didn't mean it,you will see them but, not right now " " Really " Elena said smiling at the thought of visiting her best friend and family again, Damon nodded.

" My friends are having a party near a swimming pool so, get dressed I bought clothes for you in the bag " Damon said giving her a bag, I saw what was in the bag and pulled out a purple bikini " A bikini really? " I said annoyed.

I glared a bit _'He just have to see me in two piece on else he will die out of curiosity'_ I thought sarcastically.

" You're always grumpy just get dressed and have fun for one night " Damon said,

I went inside the bathroom and changed into the blue bikini _Have fun for one night sounds like a good idea so why not_ I thought I smiled and got out of the bathroom.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

When Elena got out I saw that she was wearing the bikini, when I saw her my eyes almost jumped out of its place I covered it up by coughing " Wow you look hot in it Lena " I said with a grin.

She took out a Black T-shirt and some shorts and quickly wore it.

" Thank you. Now lets go have some fun " She said smiling.

We went down and went straight for the car, we quickly got in and I started the car before driving to the address.

When we reached there we could hear the loud music and a group of people came when they saw me, We got out of the car and and Jake came and I smiled seeing him we shook hands and bumped fists.

" Hello Damon " The man said " Nice to see you again Jake " I said smirking

" I have to warn you wear headphones or close your ears because Adam is there " Jake said and I immediately groaned " This is my fiancée Elena " Elena and Jake shook hands " Nice to finally meet Damon's fiancée" Elena smiled at him.

" Hello Damon did you come back for me " I stiffened hearing a familiar voice " Don't tell me that Andie is behind me " I whispered to Jake, he mouthed behind you.

" Hello Andie " I said fake smiling, I turned and saw that Elena had a dark look on her face " Andie this is my fiancée Elena, Elena this is my friend Andie "

" Nice to meet you " Andie said fake smiling " Nice to meet you too " Elena said smirking.

I saw the strange look on Elena's face so, I said " Why are we standing here lets go "

I took Elena's hand and intertwined our fingers before walking back inside, We went in and I took a drink and took a sip and Elena looked again at me before taking my drink and drinking some of it.

" I thought you didn't like to drink " I said and saw that Elena was staring at something and saw that Andie was staring at us, I turned to look back at Elena who drank the rest of the drink, finishing it.

Oh no both of them are jealous and Elena looks like she will murder Andie " Lets go have another drink " Elena said with a evil grin.

" Elena you're under age I think one drink was enough " I said worried of what she was planning " You told me to have fun so I'm having fun " She replied innocently.

she defeated me so I nodded and we both went and took two glasses of bourbon.

I frowned when I saw Andie coming towards us " We're going to swim so stop drinking " she said I nodded. I took off my shirt and jeans so I was only in my shorts.

I turned around and saw that Elena was staring at me, She sighed and took off her shirt and shorts so she was in her bikini and I started to walk towards the pool I heard Elena take a deep breath before I turn I saw her run and grab the rope before throwing herself in the water.

She didn't come out and I was worried so I ran and threw my self in the pool and I felt something pull me down before letting go when I floated up I looked around and saw Elena giggling so, I dove and pulled her down like she did and let go.

She went up above the water and breathed slowly I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her little waist and turned her around, she smiled and kissed my cheek.

I was happy that Elena's murderous look was gone and she had a playful expression, I felt someone's eyes on me I turned and saw that Andie was glaring at us, Elena turned around and her smile vanished and with the same crazy look.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

This was really fun we both had fun until I felt eyes on me I turned and saw that Andie was glaring at me and I was angry and Jealous again yes I will not deny because anger and jealousy was running inside me and I glared at her, she quickly turned her face.

I got out of the pool and Damon followed me, " So you left me for a little girl huh? " I heard Andie's voice behind us, I turned around and walked towards her until we had a two feet distance between us.

" I think we should have a talk right Andie? " I said to Damon but, my death glare was still on Andie " Sure " I didn't wait for Damon's reply and we walked until we were alone, little did I know that Damon was following us and listening.

" So you're one of Damon past flings huh? " I said with a evil grin " You don't know anything about us he's just having fun with you, I know he will come back for me " Andie said

I started laughing really hard " Why are you laughing? " Andie asked annoyed

" You are shallow, you know he is engaged yet, you follow him like a lost puppy don't you have any dignity left? " I spat " You're just a kid, you can't satisfy him or make him happy " Andie said yelling.

" You are the one who doesn't know anything! I didn't know him or want anything to do with him but now, things are different! " I said with an angry expression

" How different? " She asked and her fear was clear on her face after I dropped the bomb on her " He's mine and only mine and I'm his and I love him and will always fight for him and nobody and I mean nobody will ruin it for us he was there when I was alone now its my turn to be there for him, and you can go find yourself a man-whore like you " I said before leaving her and I was satisfied when I heard her crying.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

After I saw the death glare Elena was giving Andie I followed them to make sure they won't kill each other.

" So you're one of Damon's past flings huh? " Elena said smirking " You don't know anything about us he's just having fun with you, I know he will come back for me " Andie said.

I fought the urge to slap her for this and listened, I looked at Elena and saw that she was laughing she was actually laughing.

" Why are you laughing " I heard Andie asking clearly wasn't expecting what Elena was doing.

" You are shallow, you know he is engaged yet, you follow him like a lost puppy don't you have any dignity left? " Elena taunted her.

I couldn't believe that the quiet and sweet Elena just said that, '_That was badass Gilbert'_ I thought smirking.

" You're just a kid, you can't satisfy him or make him happy " Andie said yelling, What will Elena reply now?

" You are the one who doesn't know anything! I didn't know him or want anything to do with him but now, things are different! " Elena shouted clearly angry.

" How different? " Andie asked her voice laced with fear after what Elena said

" He's mine and only mine and I'm his and I love him and will always fight for him and nobody and I mean nobody will ruin it for us he was there when I was alone now its my turn to be there for him, and you can go find yourself a man-whore like you " Elena said before leaving a crying Andie.

My jaw dropped at what she said but, I smirked when her words sank in

_My my she turned possessive_ I followed her.

" You heard didn't you? She said turning to face me, I just nodded, She sighed and said " Damon I said that to get her off your back so, no questions please "

" Liar liar pants on fire, looks like a lie to me " I said wanting her to admit it

" I don't have feelings for you " she said annoyed " You are - " I started but she cut me off

" I like you " she said and her eyes widened when she admitted " Words vomit " She said

" No, you meant it " I said shocked.

She sighed and nodded, I smiled and closed the distance between us and pressed my lips on hers, She moaned and kissed me back suddenly, it got rough I was kissing and biting Elena's neck " We should stop before this gets too far " I said before kissing her one last time and pulled away.

" We should probably go back " Elena said, I nodded we went back inside.

I took my shirt and jeans and wore them silently and saw that Elena quickly dressed up.

" BYE BYE DRUNK JAKE " I shouted seeing a drunk Jake " SEE YOU DELENA " he said smirking at us " I looked and saw that Elena's cheeks turned pink.

We walked to the car and was silent the whole time, I parked my car in front of the hotel I turned and saw that Elena was sleeping, I got out of the car and opened her door and carried her effortlessly and walked in the hotel.

I opened the door and went in and laid her on the bed and pulled the covers on her and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before wearing my pants and stepping out of the bathroom.

I laid next to Elena " Today was fun " Elena's soft voice whispered " yeah it was " I whispered back.

" I didn't know you could be jealous Lena " I said smiling when I remembered Elena's attitude " I didn't like the looks she gave you she deserved it " I said and chuckled when I remembered Andie's priceless face.

" You were a badass with her and you had that murderous look on your face, what was that about? " I asked still not getting that weird expression she had.

" That was me angry and planning how to mark my territory " She said smirking

" Are you saying that I'm your territory? " I asked amused " Yup, you have a bad influence of me you made me kind of possessive " Elena said grinning " I like it " I said smirking.

" Good night Damon " she said hiding her face in my chest " Good night Lena " I said and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer.

He closed his eyes and slept peacefully.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

When I woke up I felt my self being pressed on someone, I turned and saw Damon I smiled seeing that he wasn't smirking or annoying me, he had a peaceful expression " Damon wake up " I said but, there was no response

" Damon wake up " I said shaking him, He pulled the covers on him, I pulled it and said " Wake up " A evil grin found its way to my lips as I thought of something, I kissed his jaw and slowly went up and kissed his cheek and then I kissed the corner of his mouth, He growled and pulled me under him " You shouldn't have done that sweetheart" he said pressing feather light kisses on my neck.

" Stop it " I said " Noooo " Damon said smiling against my neck " Stop "

" I think there's something you should say " " Ok I'm sorry for interrupting your deep sleep and messing with you " I said, Damon just smiled and got off of me satisfied.

" So what are we going to do today? " I asked curious " I will take you around, I came here for a reason obviously " Damon said smirking, I nodded and laid back next to Damon and smiled at the thought of discovering new things in Vegas with Damon.

* * *

**AN: This is a very long chapter and the next one will be longer, don't forget to review and this time I want to see if I can reach 27 reviews.**

**spoilers: **

**" I didn't know that you like being around water " I said smirking at him.**

**" Uh uh if you don't want to end up in a hospital get your hands off of my fiancée " Damon said in a low voice**

**" Would you like to dance? " I asked offering her my hand**

**" Fun's over we should go back " I said smiling at her **

**" Alex stop it I woke up in his car " Elena said holding Damon's hand tightly.**

**" Caroline? " I asked almost crying **

**" You're here for who! " I exclaimed **

**" Do you think Tyler will hurt her? " I asked but Damon shook his head **

**" Don't go drinking without me, I thought you enjoyed my company " I said pouting.**

**So this is the spoilers for the 7th chapter **

**- Jessie**

* * *

**Some mistakes corrected on 4/7/2013**

**Ps: correction will be slow because I have no Wi-Fi so I will search for a solution for our little problem**


	9. What a crazy day!

chapter 8

What a crazy day!

**AN: This chapter took me a day to finish it, and personally I like how simple and fun it is, Please Check my PROFILE because I made a POLL that has interesting news for you readers and followers and please review I want 36 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just own my story and Alex**

* * *

Damon P.O.V

I woke up and Elena was still sleeping so, I took a quick shower and dressed up before going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I knew that Elena likes pancakes so, I made chocolate pancakes and some waffles for me and poured orange juice in two glasses before taking the tray back to our room.

" Wake up Lena " I said looking at her sleeping form " Wake up " I shook her a little bit, her eyes fluttered open, I smiled and said " Good morning sleepy head "

" Good morning " She said smiling back. _'What did I do to have an angel like her smiling at me?' _I thought feeling very happy.

" I made you breakfast so, eat it before it turns cold " I said before eating my waffles silently.

" Where did you put the maple syrup? " She asked before eating anything.

" Please don't tell me that you still drink maple syrup " I said groaning when I remembered that Elena is a sugar/sweets addict.

" It have been a while since I tasted any type of sweets " Elena said innocently. _'I doubt that' _I thought.

" I beg to differ you can't last 2 days without any type of sweets, I regret the day that I gave you poptarts and turned you into an addict "

" Your mistake " Elena said chuckling.

" How could I resist when I saw your pout? " I said and laughed when I saw her trying to look innocent.

" You always say that I sleep like the sleeping bears in winter but, you're a liar 'cuz you are the one who slept twice today " Elena muttered glaring at me.

" Elena you woke me at 4 am and I had more drinks than you remember? " I said annoyed.

" Its not my problem that you fell in love with alcohol " Elena said taunting me

" Thats not who I'm in love with " Ops now I'm in a big trouble.

" Care to say who you fell for " Elena said raising an eyebrow

" I fell in love with- " I was about to say but, my phone rang _Thank god I the phone saved me_ I thought in relief_. _" Hello Alex " I said rolling my eyes when she screamed

" Ok we're coming back today so, shut up " I said and hang up annoyed and sick of being scolded like a kid.

After finishing breakfast...

" dress up. I want to show you something " I said smiling warmly at her.

" What do you want to show me? " Elena asked curious.

" Dress up and you will know " I said before sitting on the couch.

She nodded and took out clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

" I'm done " I heard Elena's voice behind me " C'mon shorty " I said and smirked when she pouted when I said 'shorty'

" So this is my nickname? " Elena said frowning

" Wrong " I said smirking

" It was always your nickname " I said pinching her cheek, which she punched me for.

" Good to know that I was always shorter than you " Elena said shoving me back and she was pleased when I stumbled and almost fell and she was quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter.

" Oh my god, the strong and mighty Damon Salvatore can't keep his balance " Elena said still laughing.

" Oh shut up " I said with a small smile, I was amused that we actually got along and that we're not planning each others death.

We went down the hall and got out of the hotel and walked to the car, " So you said you fell for someone, who is the lucky girl? " Elena said breaking the silence.

I stopped the car and opened the door and got out and Elena followed me after we reached the woods " You brought me to the woods?Are you serious! " Elena exclaimed.

" Stop whining " I snapped, Elena glared but didn't say anything, We went in the woods and after 10 minutes we reached the location.

" This is the place I wanted to show you " I said smiling after remembering the memories in this place.

The place was surrounded by flowers and there was a very big lake and there was a tree with swings and I saw the giant tree that me and the group used to climb and sit on when we were kids.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I smiled when I saw that the place was surrounded by flowers and it had a very beautiful and big lake.

I looked at Damon and saw that he was stuck in the memories.

" I didn't know that you like being around water " I said smirking at him.

" Wrong shorty, I don't like being around water.I love being around water " Damon said smiling.

" This place is really beautiful " I said looking around once again admiring the beautiful view.

" Yeah I have many memories here with the gang, when we visit Vegas we always come here " Damon said looking very happy.

" You see that tree? " He said pointing on the giant tree, I nodded " We used to climb it sit on it for hours and Alex always ate apples from this tree " he said.

" Wow Damon you managed to surprise me. Again! " I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air.

I saw that he had a dreamy look on his face, I smirked when I thought of something

" Damon? " I said looking innocent, Damon looked at me " Come and catch me if you can! " I said before running, I looked around and saw that Damon wasn't behind me and I was about to look in front of me but, I was tackled to the ground.

" Caught you " Damon said smirking but, I just giggled. He smiled at me, that was when I noticed that Damon was on top of me.

I cleared me throat and said " Damon will you please get off of me? " trying so hard not to blush.

Damon smirked and shook his head " What are we kids!? " I said groaning trying to push him off me.

" I will get off with a price " He said and I looked at him and I saw that there was an evil twinkle in his eyes and I was about to say something but, his mouth was suddenly on mine.

I kissed him back and smiled against his lips. He deepened the kiss and I moaned when his tongue explored my mouth. I tangled my fingers in his soft hair. Our tongues battled for dominance and of course he won.

He kissed me one more time before pulling away.

He stood up and offered me a hand, I grabbed his hand and stood up.

" Fun's over we should go back " he said smiling at me.

" We're going to have lunch before we go back to the hotel and go back home or Alex will hunt me " Damon said and I giggled at the thought of Alex hunting Damon ' Alex the hunter '

We stopped and I saw that it was a bar " You took me to a bar? " I said in disbelief " Damon I'm not old enough, they will not let me in " I finished and started to get annoyed.

" They will shorty " Damon said and I sighed but, followed him.

" Oh no Damon Salvatore? " A woman said smiling before hugging him " Hello Lucy " Damon said with a cocky smirk.

" Who's the pretty girly with you? " The woman 'Lucy' said smiling at me, " Thats Elena my fiancée " Damon said " Elena this is Lucy she's my partner in crime " Damon said and then he looked at something, I turned and saw a biker staring at me, I looked at Damon and he looked angry so, I decided to make him forget.

" Hello, Damon. Some people is actually hungry " I said waving my hands in front of him, He looked at me and nodded and muttered 'follow me'

I sat on a stool and waited for Damon and our order, " What do we have here " I turned to my right and saw the same biker and I shot him a disgusted look when his eyes roamed on me.

" Come with me and we will have a lots of fun " The biker said his eyes darkening with lust.

" Piss off " I hissed '_Where are you when I really need your help Damon?' _I thought pulling a mask to cover the twinge of fear I felt.

" I thought I would ask kindly but, I guess you like it rough " He said and he yanked me up.

" Uh uh if you don't want to end up in a hospital get your hands off of my fiancée " Damon said in a low voice.

" You're engaged to an idiot " The biker snorted " If you don't leave, you will be sorry " Damon said with a dark tone.

When the biker looked at him, he looked scared for some reason so, he left quickly.

" Are you ok? " Damon asked softly " I'm fine " I said smiling.

" Here's your burgers " Lucy said placing two dishes in front of us.

I took out the pickles out of my burger " What you don't like pickles? What's wrong with you " Damon said taking the pickles out of my dish" I don't like pickles " I said.

" I have to warn you that Bree heard that you're here you have time to escape " Lucy said warning.

" We have to go or Bree will trap us until we drink shots but, you're under age so, no drinks for you " Damon said and I gasped and said " What! Why did you let me drink yesterday if I'm underage? " I said wanting to choke him to death.

" That was a party but, now you're not allowed so, lets go like . . . right now! " Damon said when he saw Bree coming.

I just followed him and we went out quickly and we got into the car.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

We quickly got out before Bree can see us and I started the car and drove.

I could feel Elena's gaze on me " Now don't you dare and say that you are not staring " but Elena surprised me by saying " I am staring Salvatore there's nothing to deny " She finished and smiled.

After driving for hours...

" Welcome back to Mystic Falls Lena " I said " Yeah it was a fun but, tiring road trip " Elena said smiling.

We got out of the car and went inside the boarding house after, parking the car.

" Wow shorty. I'm amazed that this time you didn't walk as slow as a tortoise " I said smirking, she glared at me before shoving him and like what happened in Vegas he stumbled but, this time he fell on his ass and Elena laughed at him.

" Oh c'mon breathe we don't want you to die from the lack of air you're getting while you are laughing " Damon said slightly annoyed.

" Poor damy " I said holding his hand

" So you both ran off to Vegas and left me with your brooding best friend! " Alex exclaimed behind us.

" Hey I heard that! " Alaric shouted.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

" I didn't run " I said frowning " Oh so, you just closed your eyes and opened them and boom you are in Vegas? " Alex said annoyed.

" Alex stop it I woke up in his car " I said holding Damon's hand tightly.

" Elena I want you to have fun but, I was afraid that a certain crazy ass would have done something to you " Alex said glaring at Damon.

Damon chuckled and said " We both know you love me more than Rose, I'm your Best friend remember _Alexandra_? " He said her full name knowing that it will piss her off.

" Damon Joseph Salvatore if you spread out rumors, I will kill you in your sleep " Alex said glaring " And don't say my full name. "

" Paws off kiddies, just drop it " I said smiling at them.

" You heard shorty, drop it " Damon said smirking, Alex punched him and walked past him.

" Wow the big badass got his ass kicked " I said smirking.

" Elena? " I heard a voice that I didn't hear for weeks " Caroline? " I asked and almost started crying.

" How are you? I heard about the deal your parents made " She said hugging me

" What are you doing here? why did you come? " I asked confused

" I came for Tyler " Caroline answered " You're here for who! " I exclaimed shocked and surprised.

" Lena I came for Tyler Lockwood he's my friend since grade 2 " Caroline said noting the 'What the hell' look her friend gave her.

" You knew him before? " I asked and she just nodded " I knew him before he turned like this " Caroline said with a sad expression " Look I have to go, my mom is calling me " Caroline said before leaving.

I was worried that Tyler might hurt her " Do you think Tyler will hurt her? " I asked but Damon shook his head

" Blondie is his friend. He wouldn't dream of hurting her. Trust me. " Damon said and I was relieved when I heard this.

I felt exhausted so I said " I'm going to bed I'm still tired from the road trip " I said and Damon nodded before sitting on the couch.

I went in our room and dropped on the bed and slept instantly.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

I heard footsteps behind me and I saw the boys coming " So Damon how was your road trip with Elena? " Elijah asked " It was fun " I said smiling " what did you do in Vegas? " John asked

" Jake and some of our friends made a party near the pool so, we went there and Elena had more drinks than me and she was really fun that night " I said smirking at the memory of Elena and Andie.

" Yeah Andie talked about her fight with Elena and how possessive she was of you " Klaus said smirking " Where else did you go? " Matt asked.

" We went to the woods and to our favorite place as kids remember? " I said remembering " Yeah I miss that place " Alaric said smiling " Don't worry ricky boy we will visit it again " I said grinning.

" Why don't we go drinking? Stefan will be there at the grill " Alaric suggested

" Sure Why not? " I said before standing up

" Don't go drinking without me, I thought you enjoyed my company " I heard Elena's voice behind me.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I didn't sleep much so, I woke up and I went to the bathroom. I showered and wore my sky blue blouse and my jeans before going down.

" Why don't we go drinking, Stefan will be there " I heard Alaric saying.

" Sure why not? " I heard Damon reply I decided to make my presence visible.

" Don't go drinking without me, I thought you enjoyed my company " I said pouting.

" I did enjoy your company but, we're drinking and you are under age so no " Damon said

" Since when do I care that I'm under age? " I said smirking " You can come if you insist " Damon said smirking back.

" Then what are we doing here " I said walking out of the door and I saw that Damon was behind me, we both got into Damon's ' baby ' as he call it and he started the car and drove.

" Elena you manage to surprise me, I didn't know that I could have turned you into an alcoholic person " Damon said smirking.

" Wrong I'm not an alcoholic person and I came with you because I have nothing to do at home " I said but then I realized that I said home which means, that I accepted the fact that I'm stuck with Damon.

" Elena I'm trusting you that this time you will not try to run " Damon said seriously

" Don't worry I will not if I run, how will I expose the things you can't do aside from keeping balance " I said chuckling and Damon smiled but didn't comment.

" I will admit if you run I will be annoyed because I will not have anybody to walk in at " Damon said smirking but I just giggled.

" Its still your fault " I said smiling not feeling angry anymore knowing that what was done is done.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes " I will have to warn you Alaric goes crazy with alcohol like me " Damon said warningly.

" You do admit that you are crazy when you consume alcohol " I said smirking " I try not to deny or admit anything " Damon said before parking the car and going out.

I got out of the car and we both entered the grill and we saw the boys sitting on the stools so we went there.

We both settled down on our stools " Bourbon " Damon said to the bartender " The bartender quickly poured some Bourbon for Damon.

" I'm going to the restroom I said before standing up and going there.

I was in front of the bathroom, I opened the door and gasped at what I saw I quickly ran out and sat near Damon, I didn't say anything and I took his drink and drank it all.

" Woah it wasn't even two minutes before you came back " Damon said confused " Can I have another glass? " I said ignoring him.

" What happened? " Damon asked

" I saw the most disturbing thing so, please don't ask unless I'm drunk enough to speak " I said before drinking again

" C'mon it can't be that bad " Damon said smirking.

" A couple in the bathroom is having sex IN PUBLIC " I said drinking my third glass of Bourbon.

" Thats what you are drinking for? " Damon said laughing.

" You idiot I'm fifteen I shouldn't have saw something like that ew they're really disgusting " I said disgusted.

" You're really interesting Gilbert " Damon said smirking " Shut up " I said resting my head on the counter.

" You're not drinking anymore " Damon said standing up and pulled me up with him.

" Where did the boys go? " I asked Damon bored " They went to play pool and talk about sappy movies " Damon said the last part with sarcasm.

" I'm bored " I said looking at the dancing couples.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

" I'm bored too " I said and I saw that Elena was looking at the dancing couples.

I stood up " Would you like to dance? " I asked offering her my hand " I don't know how " Elena said blushing " I will teach you " I said smiling at her.

She took my hand and we went to the dance floor, I didn't hear the song or any song because all I saw was the girl in front of me.

She placed her arms around my neck and I slipped my arms around her waist, I looked into her eyes and we started dancing slowly.

" See you are dancing. Not difficult " I said whispering in her ear, she looked at me and smiled.

She swayed her hips and I leaned my forehead on hers and we danced for a while before I heard the boys calling us " Damon we have a drunk Alaric we have to go " I heard Tyler's voice behind me.

I nodded and I said to Elena " Time to go ", she nodded and followed me out of the grill we got into the car and I started the car and drove away.

" I'm surprised you managed to drink three glasses of Bourbon without getting drunk " I said breaking the silence.

" I don't get drunk easily " Elena whispered " I didn't know you were fun Gilbert " I said smirking

" And I didn't know that you are an idiot " Elena said smirking back.

" Whatever at least I'm not the one who ran because I saw couples having sex " I said and I laughed when I saw her pout.

_She's cute when she pout_ I thought_. _When we reached the boarding house I parked my car and I turned and saw that Elena was a sleep.

I got out of the car, I opened the door and carried Elena out.

I went in and went up to my room and went inside, I gently placed Elena on the bed and I pulled the covers on her.

I sighed and took of my shirt and laid beside her.

" I told you I wouldn't run " Elena said sleepily " Yeah about that. You kept your word " I said smiling.

" Yeah I kinda accepted the fact that this is where I'll live so, I figured that running is pointless " Elena whispered

" I didn't expect you to shorty " I said smiling.

" Good night Damon " Elena said closing her eyes " Night Lena " I said watching her sleep.

_She's adorable and funny she just needs to trust you enough to let you in_ I thought before I closed my eyes and followed her into a deep sleep.

I woke up and I got up and went out of my room quietly.

I went to the den and I sat on the couch with my head full of thoughts especially a certain night which I don't know why I remembered, that was a very terrible night for me.

(Flashback)

" Come and catch me " a five year old toddler said before running " We both know I will catch you " A ten year old raven haired boy said before running behind the younger girl.

" Caught you! " Damon exclaimed " Hey you blocked my way with chairs " Elena said pouting.

" Its not my problem that your tiny legs didn't let you go any far " Damon said smiling " You cheated! " She said frustrated.

" Ok I cheated but, I still caught you " Damon said smugly, Elena didn't say anything and stuck her tongue at him.

Damon just smiled at her " I'm sorry for cheating " Damon said looking down "What's the point in apologizing if I will always forgive you? " Elena said rolling her eyes.

" Really? " Damon asked " Of course I will silly!, You are my best friend forever " Elena said hugging Damon.

Damon blushed and hugged her back.

" Elena baby, we have to go " Miranda said " Where? " Elena asked confused.

" We have to travel in the plane right now " Miranda answered her daughter " Is Damon coming? " Elena asked looking at Damon.

" No he will stay here " Miranda said " But I don't want to leave him! " Elena said feeling hurt at the thought of leaving without Damon.

" Elena we should " Miranda said sternly " Where is she going? " Damon asked not liking the thought of her leaving.

" We are taking her and Jeremy and travelling to her uncle James " Miranda answered him " When will you come back? " Damon said having a bad feeling.

" We are not coming again Damon " Miranda said sadly.

Damon felt like his heart was ripped out when he saw Miranda carrying Elena.

" Momma I don't want to go without Damon " She said tears welling up in her eyes.

" I'm sorry Damon " Miranda said before leaving.

Damon saw his mother behind him " Why did she take Elena? " He said feeling terrible, " They had to leave " Elizabeth said.

" But I will never see her again " Damon said frowning " You will see her again " She said and hugged her son.

Damon felt a tear running down his cheek so, he just left out of the door, He sat in the garden where he and Elena always sat in.

After an hour and a half...

Damon was walking back home and he heard noises so he followed the noises and his eyes widened.

He saw his father driving a knife through a man's stomach, He gasped loudly it was loud enough for Giuseppe to hear, his father turned and saw Damon so, he snapped the man's neck and went to Damon.

" What did you do? " Damon whispered shocked " I did my job. I killed him " Giuseppe said to Damon " You're a murderer " Damon said with disgust " One say you will do the same thing " Giuseppe said smirking.

" No I will not " Damon spat before leaving his father in the alleyway with his victim.

(End of flashback)

I sighed but, calmed down when he remembered that know I saw Elena again and a small smile made its way to his lips.

I sighed and went back to his room. He looked at Elena and saw that she was breathing lowly and she had a small smile on her lips.

I slid under the sheets and laid down and after a few minutes I saw nothing but darkness as I slept.

* * *

**AN: I really hope that you like this chapter and I repeat again in my Profile there's a POLL so please vote and don't forget to review any questions/suggestions pm see the flashback shows how much it affected Damon when Elena left and in the same day he figured out that his father is a murderer, poor Damon.**

**Spoilers :**

**" So I'm supposed to fear big bad Damon? " I said unfazed but, I was confused when Damon smirked " OH NOOOOO! " I screamed and ran **

**" Damon you don't have to pretend to be someone who you're not " Elena said placing her hand on my cheek.**

**" So you are saying that the day I left Damon was the same day he discovered your father's secret " I asked Stefan in disbelief.**

**" Yeah it was an annoying and dramatic day " I said to her annoyed.**

**" YOU AND MY PARENTS HAD NO RIGHT, I'M LUCKY THAT I'M RID OF YOU " I yelled at my uncle**

**" Elena I had nothing to do with their decisions and I wish that one day you will forgive me " Uncle James said.**

**" I'm happy that you took me Damon. Even though, it was a scary way to take me I'm still glad that I'm done with these liars, I will not miss any of them but, My aunt and brother " Elena said to me with a serious expression.**

**" I hated my father for ruining my life and I still do, He still pops out but I know how to handle the dick " I said smirking.**

**" We did meet you but, you were very young at that time when we visited Damon " Alex said smiling.**

**" Well I learned many interesting things today " I said staring into his eyes.**

**" Ew I hate sappy people " We both said together.**

**" Ew that was a sucky movie " We said together we turned and stared at each other.**

**" I didn't expect that one day I will say it but, you are a match " Alex said chuckling.**

**Thats all for chap 8 **

**- Jessie**

* * *

**Some mistakes and stuff corrected on 8/7/2013**


	10. Drop dead for all I care

chapter 9

Drop dead for all I care

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters because if I did I'd own Elijah.**

**AN: Guys, I wanted to say that I didn't get any satisfying reviews for the past 2 chapters. I hope that you leave reviews for this more thing I will not give up on this story so if I don't update don't worry.I didn't update to see if anybody will leave reviews because when I wrote chapter 9 I also wrote 10 now I'm starting to write chapter 11. I have exams starting from 11/6 til 18/6 so if I don't update blame it on school ;)**

* * *

Alex P.O.V

" Alex I don't think they will wake up " Tyler said sighing " It's not my problem that lovebirds are lazy " I said smirking.

" Alex do you know that you are annoying? " Rose said and stomped on Klaus's feet for getting on her nerves.

" Like standing on my foot would hurt me " Klaus said smirking at her annoyance " Klaus quit being childish " Elijah said warningly " Always the honorable saint, Elijah " Klaus said rolling his eyes.

" Shut up! " I hissed at them all. The room was silent because I was almost like Damon when I'm angry.

" Go bicker somewhere else now I'm going to wake their lazy asses upstairs " Alex said before going up. " This girl will never change anytime soon right? " Tyler asked Rose " Unfortunately no " Rose said sighing.

I walked up stairs and entered Damon's room.

Damon arm was around Elena, her head was resting on his chest. They both looked peaceful and cute. I smiled and went down and called Rose.

She came up quickly and saw what I saw and she smiled " Gimme your phone, I have to take a photo of them like this " I said planning to bug Damon with it.

Rose took out her Iphone I took it and snapped a few pictures of them.

" You know that Damon will not be happy right? " Rose said noticing the evil glint in my eyes.

" Well sucks for him " I said smirking, Before laying next to Damon on his large bed " Wake up lover boy " I said shaking him " Go away Alex " Damon said without opening his eyes.

" WAKE UP BOTH OF YOU! " I shouted loudly and Damon woke up and glared at me " I woke up so get OUT " Damon said with an annoyed expression.

I smirked at him in victory before both me and Rose went down to the rest of the clan and all of them looked at me " Mission number.1 accomplished " I said smirking.

" You have many crazy plans but, most of them is about annoying Damon " Stefan's voice said behind me " He's my closest friend and I like teasing him and annoying him " I said shrugging.

" So if Damon is your closest friend then what am I a clown for you? " Rose said raising an eyebrow " No, but most of the time you are busy studying people and give a whole description 'bout them " I walked to her " Which is your special quality and I like it " I said smiling at her.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

" Rise and shine, sleepy head " A voice said. I opened my eyes and I saw Damon and I noticed that my head was on his chest, I gasped and quickly got off him.

Damon smirked at me but, was still laying on the bed " Argh you are annoying " I said still sleepy.

" Its not my problem that you can't handle alcohol " Damon said sarcastically. My eyes widened and I threw my converse at him.

" You shouldn't have done that,shorty " Damon said glaring " Do I look like I care enough to bother? " I said crossing my arms over my chest " You are in a big trouble " Damon said seriously.

" So I'm supposed to fear big bad Damon? " I said unfazed but, I was confused when Damon smirked " OH NOOOOO! " I screamed and ran.

I ran to the den and everybody was there I looked behind me and saw that Damon was behind me, I gasped and ran again.

" Why are you running " Alex asked laughing " Looks like she got on Damon's bad side " Klaus said winking at me.

" I warned you " Damon said behind me, I turned and smiled before walking to him, I kept walking until we were inches apart.

" I didn't care about your warning " I whispered in his ear before, pulling back.

I kissed his cheek and I smirked because I knew that I'm annoying Damon.

I went upstairs and entered the room and I heard footsteps behind me.

" If you keep teasing me and pissing me you would face the consequences so I'm giving you a last warning " Damon said from behind me, I turned and saw the playful look on his face.

" Consequences like what " I said messing with him " You do know that you ask the wrong questions in a very bad timing " Damon said before walking past me.

He laid on the bed and didn't say anything " What's your plans for today " I asked before walking to the bed.

I laid next to him and turned to face him " I'm thinking "

" When did you become so boring?"

A strange voice asked. I felt Damon stiffen beside me for a moment.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

" Damn " I cursed " Will I ever get rid of you, Katherine? " I said wanting to choke her ".

I came to see Stefan " She said rolling her eyes " You mean Stalk Stefan " I said smirking before turning my attention to Elena.

" Elena I think you should stay away from this woman if you don't want to become crazy " I said glaring at the psychotic bitch that I hate for following my brother around and ruining his mood every time.

" I'm bored Damon why don't we have fun " Katherine said seductively, I turned and saw that Elena's face turned into a weird look and then my eyes widened when I remembered that it was the same murderous look she had when she saw Andie.

" Listen bitch " Elena took dangerous predatory steps towards her " I don't know who you are or who you think you are, BUT " she and walked until there was a small distance between them.

" Doesn't mean that you stalk Stefan like a puppy means that when Damon's available you'd have your way with him " Elena said annoyance clear on her face.

" He's taken if you didn't hear so now get the hell out and give us some privacy in our house" Elena finished with a smirk.

I had to hold a laugh at Katherine's speechless and priceless face.

" Are you deaf slut?GO OUT! " Stefan's voice said next to me " You heard my girl " I said still surprised and amused by Elena's reaction she looks different she was not the quiet,innocent and defenseless Elena.

She looked...Jealous and is that love I see?, Katherine glared at Elena before going out.

" You managed to surprise me, Elena " I said smiling at her.

" I just wanted to get rid of her " Elena said turning her face, I shook my head " I just wanted to get rid of her,end of story ".

" Whatever floats your boat " I said shaking my head.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SLUT! " Alex voice echoed downstairs.

" WILL YOU SHUT UP, ALEXANDRA! " I heard Katherine yell

I ran quickly because, I knew that Alex will kill her because she hates her full name we were shocked to see Alex slapping Katherine before grabbing her arm and dragging her out by hair " You bitch I told you to stop following Stefan like a lost puppy!When will you listen " Alex shouted.

I went behind her and pulled her was almost like me, she have raven black hair like me but, the only difference was our eyes colors she had beautiful green funny thing is that people thinks that she's my sister.

" Calm down, Alex " I said softly,she listened and stopped struggling " Get out before we make you " Stefan said with a harsh glare.

Never in my life saw a bitch like Katherine humiliated and I'm surprised that she didn't fight back, Then I thought when Elena fought with her.

" Fine but, the reason I came here is to tell that uncle James and aunt Nicole is in town " Katherine said smirking " what do you mean uncle James? " I said glaring at her.

" Unfortunately, our mothers are cousins " She said then looked at Elena " Shocking right cousin? " She finished smirking devilishly.

" I think that the slap you got messed with your head.I don't have an uncle called James I don't have any family other than Jeremy and Jenna because unfortunately, the people I call my PARENTS practically sold me! " Elena yelled her face turning red.

" Poor Lena is hurt? " Katherine pouted before smirking evilly.

Suddenly, we heard laughter.I turned my face and saw that Elena was laughing.

" What are you laughing at? " Katherine asked scowling because she didn't expect this reaction from Elena.

Elena wiped hear tears still laughing " Its that you try so hard to hurt people you bitch, we all hate you, Stefan hates you too. You're a whore yet you stalk Stefan like a puppy. Does this ring a bell Katerina!? " Elena said her eyes wide and full of rage.

Katherine looked shocked " You remember me? " " I never forgot you to remember anything " Elena replied with a calm expression.

" ARGH! Just go! " Rose exclaimed " " Bye send my greeting to the dick named James " Elena said fake smiling, Katherine scowled and left.

I Heard everything amused. " What a lovely vocabulary " I said rolling my eyes.

" Shut up " Elena muttered. " Lena we're going out you coming? " Rose said with a soft smile on her face " I'm sorry but, I'm still tired " Elena said.

I looked at her worried but, Elena's calm features assured me that she's okay.

" Okay we can go out next time " Alex said smiling.

They both left and the boys left an hour ago, which left me and Damon alone.

" I'm going to take a walk " Elena said after few minutes " Are you okay? " I asked stroking her cheek, she nodded her head. " Stay out of trouble and be safe " I said smiling at her.

I trusted Elena enough to let her do whatever she wants to do.

She smiled back and was about to walk to the door but, I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Elena opened her mouth to say something but, I brushed my lips with hers.I was about to pull away but, Elena kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck.I wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer and sucked on her lower lip. She moaned and pulled me closer if that's even possible were both pressed up against each other.

I ran my hand in her soft silky hair and smirked against her lips when she stopped me from pulling away.

Soon, It was no longer a simple kiss it was passionate and heated.I ran my tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission which she gave me.

We both explored each others mouth and Elena let out a soft moan.I kissed her one more time but, this kiss was gentle.

We pulled away and stared into each others eyes before I gave Elena a bit of space.

" I will see you later " Elena said blushing and I smirked seeing this.

She quickly went out of the door but, I didn't miss the small smile on her face.

I was very happy for the first time in a long while.A very long while.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I quickly closed the door behind me and leaned on it. My heart was beating so hard and I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face.

I started walking and I was a little bit far from the boarding house.

" Just the person I wanted to meet now " I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw uncle James my hands clenched into fists and I immediately frowned.

After few moments I started talking wanting him to spill his guts.

" I heard that you wanted to meet me. Why? " I asked coldly with a blank face showing no kindness and respect like I always did.

" And I heard that you fell for Salvatore's charms and that its affecting! you have a soft spot for him now " James taunted smirking at Elena.

" You think that I fell for his charms? How stupid are you. Wrong! You just try to be smart yet, your brain doesn't function properly... You're always wrong about it annoys you being stupid in anything in I don't know everything? " I said and this time I smirked which wiped my uncle's smug look.

" It looks like you also lost your manners. Salvatore really corrupted you " He said shaking his head with disappointment.

" Don't give me this stupid look. You and the people I considered my family sold me " I said glaring all the pain I hid was about to appear.

" The Salvatores decided we had no choice " He said looking down ashamed.

" There's always a choice, you simply didn't choose to help me in this situation " I replied coldly.

" The Salvatores were selfish and they had a hold on our family, we had to stay on their good side " He said sighing he continued " Giuseppe spoiled Damon so, that he would do his father's dirty work in the future when he grow loved you so, Giuseppe made a deal with Grayson " He explained but, then something in me snapped.

" YOU SAID FAMILY SO, THROWING A PART OF FAMILY IS OKAY?! " I yelled my eyes widening in disbelief.

" One better than all of us " He said seriously " You heartless asshole no matter what words I use to describe you it won't be enough to describe a monster like you " I said slapping him.

" YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME A CHANCE TO MAKE IT RIGHT " James yelled.

" YOU AND MY PARENTS HAD NO RIGHT, I'M LUCKY THAT I'M RID OF YOU " I yelled at my uncle.

" Your not family anymore don't talk to me, don't search for me just leave me the hell alone! " I finished.

" Elena I had nothing to do with their decisions and I wish that one day you will forgive me " Uncle James said.

" I'd rather burn in hell. I will never forgive you and I hope that you die feeling guilty " I said.

James sighed " Before I leave I will say something " James started but, he took Elena's silence as a yes " I'm sure that you know that Damon can only marry you when you reach 16 and as much as I hate to admit he really loves will ask you and this time you will willingly answer " James finished looking at Elena.

" He won't have to ask me again because I'm marrying him " I said in a low voice.

" I'm really sorry Elena "He said again but, I didn't care " Drop dead! " I yelled not bothering any more.

James turned around and left.

I was alone all the pain, the pressure and the heavy words sinking in my head, my knees buckled from under me.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I let out a sob.

I started crying because of the things I had to go through because of my parents and their decisions.

I felt arms wrap around me and I knew that it was Damon.

" Shhh calm down Lena " he said kissing my cheek. He frowned at my state and he wiped my tears.

He sighed and carried me bridal style before starting to walk to the boarding house.

We reached the boarding house and tears were still pouring out of my eyes.

Damon sighed and sat on the couch with me in his lap.

He wiped my tears " Elena you shouldn't cry you're strong don't let James get to you " He said comforting her.

" Damon they threw me. My own parents just ruined my life with a simple 'yes' " I said my voice hoarse.

" If you don't want to be part of the deal then you're free " Damon said ignoring how much saying this was killing him. The thought of being separated twice from the girl he loves and will always love made his heart ache.

" I meant what I said " I said not caring that he just told me that I can go and live my life.

I didn't give him a chance to talk " I'm happy that you took me Damon. Even though, it was a scary way to take me I'm still glad that I'm done with these liars, I will not miss any of them but, My aunt and brother " I said to him with a serious expression.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

" I meant what I said " Elena said. I was confused and I was about to ask her what does she mean but, she cut me off " I'm happy that you took me Damon. Even though, it was a scary way to take me I'm still glad that I'm done with these liars, I will not miss any of them but, My aunt and brother " Elena said to me with a serious expression.

She caught me off guard and shocked me and I was about to say something again but, she put her finger on my lips silencing me.

She looked down at my lips before looking into my eyes.I looked at her lips before leaning in, we closed our eyes and leaned closer and closer and our lips met in a gentle kiss.

It was a short kiss and we pulled away staring into each others eyes.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I blushed when I noticed that I was still on his lap so, I cleared her throat and said " I'm going upstairs " I said before leaving quickly.

I entered the room and thought about what we did downstairs, its like we're magnets whenever we're close we can't resist each other I sighed **James was right I always fall for his charms **_She thought._

At the same time downstairs...

I can't stay away from her she didn't know how hard it was for me to tell her that she's free.

What surprises me even more is that one minute we're talking and the next we're making out this relation-ship is crazy, I really try to control my self with her but, I can't.

I sighed and remembered when Elena said that she wanted to take a walk, Of course I was worried because when Katherine mentioned her uncle Elena was acting weird I followed her and of course her idiot uncle had to hurt her.

I was never a person who admits his emotion but with her I'm different. She brings all the good things about me.

* * *

**{ Back to Elena }**

As soon as I walked in the room I thought about what we did downstairs.A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts " Come in I said before sitting on the bed.`

The door opened and Stefan walked in...

" Is everything okay " Stefan said a worried look clear on his face.

" I'm fine " I lied, Stefan sighed " We both know that this is a lie " Stefan said sitting next to me. " You're right this is a crappy day " I said in a barely heard voice.

" You saw James, didn't you? " Stefan said after a moment of silence.

" yes...wait how do you know James " I asked confused " The day your mother took you, James came and wanted to meet my father " Stefan answered reminiscing.

" I hate him, after everything he did I just want to hurt him for this but I can't " I said frowning.

" Looks like me and Damon aren't the only people who hates James " He said looking at me.

" Yeah, that's because he's crazy and selfish " I said bitterly.

" The day we met was today and I don't think that Damon will be happy " Stefan said sighing.

As soon as I heard Damon's name my head snapped up in worry " What do you mean? " I asked having a bad feeling.

" This is the day your mother took you and Damon actually had to watch you leave and he also knew that our father is a killer " He said sadly.

" So you are saying that the day I left Damon was the same day he discovered your father's secret " I asked Stefan in disbelief.

Stefan nodded and continued " Giuseppe used Damon's pain and weakness and turned him into a killer just like him. The only weakness Damon had was you " He finished frowning.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

I heard the whole conversation between Elena and Stefan.

I had enough and decided to speak.

" Yeah it was an annoying and dramatic day " I said to her annoyed.

Both of them turned and saw me.

" Eavesdropping really? " Stefan said raising an eyebrow but, he had a small smile.

" I was passing by " I said innocently " I doubt that " Stefan said his smile widening " What its true " I shrugged.

Stefan stood and walked and patted my shoulder before leaving my room.

" I'm sorry.I'm sorry that you had a rough childhood " Elena said softly.

" Its not like I care " I said sitting next to her " That's not true " " Believe what you want " I said wanting her to give up.

" Damon you don't have to pretend to be someone who you're not " Elena said placing her hand on my cheek making me look at her.

I sighed but didn't argue.

" Do you still talk or see your father?Do you hate him? " Elena asked carefully.

" I hated my father for ruining my life and I still do, He still pops out but I know how to handle the dick " I said smirking.

We both laughed and sat in comfortable silence.

" What are you guys doing? " I turned and saw Alex leaning on the door frame.

" where is Rose?" I asked noticing that she's not with Alex.

" She's with her cousin Trevor " She answered my question and I nodded.

" I'm bored " Alex said frowning " Go entertain your self " I said bugging her.

" Shut up Salvatore " Alex yelled at me " How did I stay 4 years with him? " Elena asked me annoyed.

" You did because you had the awesome Alex with you " I winked.

" Wait you met me before? " Elena asked

" We did meet you but, you were very young at that time when we visited Damon " Alex said smiling.

" Story time " I said sarcastically knowing that Alex will give her full details.

* * *

{Flashback}

" Damy you meanie " Elena pouted and Damon laughed.

" Damon!Where are you? " A voice asked " There you are! " A raven haired girl exclaimed.

She walked to Damon and hugged him " Damy grew up " She said bugging him.

" I grew up a long time ago, is Rose? " " She's coming later " Alex answered.

" Who you? " Elena asked looking at the strange girl.

" I'm Alexandra Damon's friend you are Elena right? " Elena nodded and smiled at her.

" So Damon why were you a meanie to Lena? " Alex glared at Damon.

" I didn't do anything " Damon said not looking at her.

" You are lying " She said smiling.

" How old are you Lena? " Alex asked again, Elena held up 3 fingers.

They talked a little bit before playing.

Damon looked at Elena who was running around with Alex behind her.

Damon's smart even though he is young. He's more wise and mature between all of his friends.

" Damon did you miss me ", Damon turned and saw Rose and he smiled and hugged her.

She hugged him back " How are you? " Rose asked him knowing that his father was doing horrible things to his mother in front of him and Stefan.

" I'm fine " Damon said smiling brightly " Is that Elena? " Rose asked pointing on the little girl who was playing with Alex.

Damon nodded, he talked about her few times with his friends.

Elena and Alex walked to us " Elena this is Rose " Alex introduced them clearly happy.

" Hello Elena " Rose said smiling " Hello " Elena smiled at her.

" The three of us will be good friends " Alex said excited.

Damon watched as Elena smiled at her new friends and talked with them

{End of flashback}

* * *

" I never thought that you are a softie Damon " Elena teased me.

" I'm not softie " I argued " Oh shut up we both know you have a soft spot for me and Rose and Elena " Alex said and I didn't say anything because its true.

" I'm bored why don't we go to the grill " Elena suggested.

Both me and Elena agreed we stood up.

" What about me?! " Rose's voice echoed in the room.

" I knew you missed me " Alex said smiling.

We decided to go so we went downstairs and left.

We all got into the car and I drove to the grill.

When we arrived Elena was the first one who went in and went to the bar.

I followed her and ordered bourbon for me and Elena.

I didn't know what happened but, Elena drank too much. Way too much.

" Elena? " A voice behind us whispered.

Elena turned and smiled " BonBon " She giggled and hugged her.

" Elena! Where were you all this time? I went to see you but, Jenna said that your not home "

" That's because my dear fiancé didn't allow me to leave " She slurred drunk.

" What! " Bonnie said shocked " I'm engaged since I was a baby " She said pouting.

" Wait h-how!Who is your fiancé!? How did this happen " Bonnie started asking.

" That's me " I said after listening to their conversation " I grinned " Bonnie Bennet right? " I smirked.

" How could you trap her and not allow her to leave! " Bonnie yelled angrily.

" Because I can " I simply answered " Where's Jeremy? I want to see Jere-bear " Elena said very drunk.

" What the fuck! You let her get drunk? " " Why should I stop her? " I said shrugging like its not a big deal.

" Are you serious, SHE IS UNDERAGE! " Bonnie yelled looking very angry.

" Whatever now leave ". Bonnie sighed not knowing how to help her friend" Elena I will see you next time don't listen to that idiot " Bonnie said hugging Elena again.

Elena nodded, " Lets go home " I said and Elena nodded again.

" Rose, Alex c'mon we're going home " I said to them before helping Elena out.

We both got in and the girls came behind us.

We drove in silence and after 15 minutes we reached the boarding house.

I got out and sighed when I watched Elena almost falling.

I carried her and went inside the house.

I made her coffee to sober a little bit.

Elena was now sober and was still sipping on her coffee quietly.

The boys went down. " When did you come back " Tyler asked as soon as he saw me.

" A few minutes ago " I replied, I was quiet. The boys sat down on the couch and chatted.

" Hey guys what do you think about twilight? " Matt asked knowing that Damon hates it.

" Ew that was a sucky movie " Both me and Elena said together.

The boys laughed at us " I love you Bella, You are my everything "

" Ew I hate sappy people " We both said !. We turned and stared at each other.

" I didn't expect that one day I will say it but, you are a match " Alex said chuckling.

I jumped when I saw that Alex was sitting on my right between Stefan and Tyler.

While Rose sat next to Elena.

" I'm going to bed " Elena said to me after a while.

I followed her upstairs and we both entered the room.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I took my PJ's and went inside the bathroom.

I quickly took of my clothes and slipped into my PJ's and brushed my teeth before going out.

Damon was laying on the bed, I walked and laid next to him.

" You know your friend was overprotective when she saw you " Damon whispered.

" Yeah, She's the befriend that any girl would ask for " I said smiling.

" She had a good point you got drunk which is bad for certain people " Damon sighed.

" Well I learned many interesting things today " I said staring into his eyes.

" Yeah me is the first time that I don't hate living this day " Damon said chuckling lightly.

" Good night Damon " I said before closing my eyes and snuggling closer to him.

" Good night Elena " Damon said.

* * *

**AN: Guys, I want to talk about few things.**

**I'm writing this story for fun thats what we all do, I told you that this is my first story so I was very nervous and I know that the beginning sucked but it was because I was scared.**

**Because of some people I will not give any spoilers but, I would consider again.**

**Dani2721 is my friend sometimes she's annoying just ignore her. Anyway, she suggested that some people deserve spoilers but, not ALL I decided to make a new twitter since mine was hacked last week.**

**Any questions pm me, if you have any idea's or suggestions mention them in your reviews, pms or tweets.**

**New twitter: Jess_MWE**


	11. Jealousy,Honesty,Confessions,D reams

Chapter 10

Jealousy,Honesty,Confessions,Dreams

**AN: I'm sorry for the late update and very x3 short chapter.**

**I didn't read the chapter again and I apologize again, but I'm really sick so I can't talk much. Sorry for the spell mistakes and the short chapter. But please check the POLL on my PROFILE because there is an important thing in it :) I hope I get better soon so I can post the next chapter.**

**I'm sick right now so don't expect me to update for a month or less :P I'm kidding I will try.**

* * *

It was very quiet and peaceful and anybody would've wished for a moment of peace after stressful events.

But unfortunately, this peace and silence was interrupted by the sound of knocking.

Both Damon and Elena groaned and ignored the sound.

The soft knocking turned loud and whoever was knocking was now banging on the door now.

" Go away! " Damon said sleepily, but when the sound still didn't stop Elena yelled in a very loud

" WILL YOU STOP IT AND LEAVE BEFORE I PERSONALLY MURDER YOU! "

" No you should wake up " Rose said, Elena shook Damon and he looked at her.

" I have a plan. You open the door and I aim at her your dagger " Elena said with a very annoyed expression on her face that exactly matched Damon's expression.

Damon nodded and went to the door while Elena took the dagger.

Elena stopped next to Damon and Damon wondered if she knew how to aim with a dagger.

" Do you even know how to aim " Damon asked and Elena said " There is many things that you don't know about me "

" C'mon open the damn door! " Rose yelled knocking harder.

" On the count of 3 " Elena whispered looking at Damon and he nodded.

" One . . .Two. . .THREE! " Damon quickly opened the door and Elena threw the dagger which was stuck on the wall next to Rose's face missing her by few inches.

Rose screamed and panted clearly not expecting this " WHAT THE HELL " She yelled.

" Next time you knock the door on 6:00 am I will not miss " Elena hissed.

Rose stared at her shocked but, nodded and left. Elena was now sure that Rose will never wake her up early in the morning.

" Now shall we go back to sleep? " Elena said yawning, Damon nodded and they went back inside.

Elena was asleep before her here hit the pillow, Damon smiled at her.

She can be really cute and deadly and Damon made sure that he wouldn't get on her bad side because he certainly didn't want Elena to throw a dagger at him.

He sighed and slipped in the bed next to her and pulled the covers on them and pushed her hair out of her face before going back to sleep.

Downstairs . . . .

" WHAT! SHE THREW WHAT!? " Alex asked her Jaw dropping.

" She threw Damon's dagger at me " Rose answered her calmly.

" For someone who almost ruined her face you are really calm. " Alex said studying her face carefully " Are you angry at her or something? "

Rose shook her head " She had every right to because yesterday was a bad day for her and I shouldn't have came at 6:00 . . . its ok " Rose said smiling softly.

" Why is there a hole on the wall? " Matt asked " Because threw a dagger at Rose " Alex answered.

" She did what!? " Klaus exclaimed with a shocked expression that lasted a few seconds before he, Tyler and Stefan burst into laughter.

" Hmm Damon was is a very interesting girl " Alaric said smiling.

" Shut up " Alex said shoving Tyler " Did we anger the cute kitty? " Stefan said placing his arm on Tyler's shoulder.

Alex looked at him with a very scary look on her face " Say it again. I dare you " She said in a very low voice.

Stefan tried to look away but, he couldn't " O-Okay I take it back " Stefan said looking a little bit scared.

" Did we scare the little tweety bird " Rose said, her and Alex smirking at Stefan and Tyler.

" You are very you know that? " John said from his spot on the couch.

" I think you should shut up Y'weirdo cuz you're the one who's always quiet and barely speaking " Klaus said defending his friends.

" And you are always the taunting one Klausie boy " Damon's voice said from behind the group of people.

" Klausie? Really! " Klaus said glaring at Damon with a very annoyed expression on his face.

" I believe that you have ears Klaus " Damon smirked at the look on his face.

" Stop being childish " Elijah and Elena's voice came from behind us.

" When did you two come? " Alex asked breaking the few minutes of silence.

Elena ignored her question and walked to Rose, Rose looked at her with a confused

expression " I'm sorry for throwing the dagger at you, I was just tired. I can barely sleep with this idiot sharing a room with me " She finished and glared at Damon who glared back at her before smirking.

" No need to apologize, You just scared me and I shouldn't have knocked on the door at 6:00 am and no need to explain because I know what this idiot do at night " Rose said and Alex and Elena giggled.

" Shut up " Damon muttered looking annoyed.

" Damon Salvatore is embarrassed!Wow this day is becoming more interesting " Alaric exclaimed.

" I think that it's confessions time for some people " Elena said smiling.

" Fine then only two will be confessing to each other " Alex said smirking at me and Damon.

'Oh no! She manipulated the game now I have to confess to Damon' Elena thought.

Damon looked at Elena and smirked when he saw Elena's horrified expression when Alex said that a pair will confess to each other.

" I think we should start the game " Rose said and smiled at Elena and whispered to her " Consider this a payback "

Elena smiled back and looked at Damon ' Its just confessions no big deal ' She thought.

" Since the game started see ya guys " Damon said before dragging Elena upstairs.

When they both entered Damon locked the door and sat on the bed.

" We don't have to play the game if you don't want to " Damon said and Elena's jaw dropped.

She cleared her throat and said " I thought that you'd be jumping now that you have a chance to know some secrets " She sat next to Damon.

" I said that if you are not comfortable with it then its not a big deal "

" I will play but with one condition " Elena said smiling, Damon nodded " The game will be two confessions from both of us " She said.

" So lets start " he finally said " This going to be fun " Elena said enthusiastically.

" I will start. Why did you say yesterday that I don't need to ask you again and that you will marry me. Willingly " Damon asked looking serious.

Elena blinked before answering " I can't imagine being without you, I kinda got used to you. Damon I have feelings for you. Strong feelings " She said looking at him.

He looked at me and had a small smile on his face, He nodded at me.

" Do you want to live with your aunt again? " He asked his last question.

Elena was quiet for a few minutes, but answered " I miss her and my brother, but I don't want to live there anymore its my parents house full of many memories. Besides, I don't mind staying here anymore "

" My turn to ask. Do you . . . y'know like being a 'criminal' as you say " Elena asked and Damon looked away.

" Yes, I like things the way it is right now. Every single person of us had a terrible experience or accident that led them here " Damon answered still not looking at her.

" Why do you keep me here if you claim that 'You don't care and you don't feel' and since that you are from the people who thinks that emotions is for weak people? " She asked quietly.

" I don't think that emotions is weakness, but I do know that its a torture because it reminds me constantly about the thing that I once had and now just with a snap of finger, its gone.

I keep you here because you are my fiancée and I know that when you live there things are very hard for you and I have feelings for you too "

" I'm actually surprised that you are being honest " She said smiling.

" Did you just say that I lie? "

" Um . . . No? "

" You did "

" Did not "

" You did "

" Did not "

" You did "

" Okay stop! this is childish " Elena hissed glaring at him.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, they looked at each other and huffed.

" Well I'm bored " They said in unison " What should we do? " They both said together again.

" The grill " Elena said sighing " Just to be clear if we go there, you will not touch any alcohol " Damon said smiling.

Elena's eyes widened " What! " " You heard me no Alcohol. Besides since when do you like alcohol? " " You drink alcohol most of the time! How is this fair!? " She yelled.

" You are underage and I'm not. So It Is fair " Damon said to her annoyed.

" Fine " Elena hissed at him before pouting " Lets go before I kill you " She huffed before walking to the door.

Damon laughed, but followed her outside.

" Damon what did you do now! " Alex exclaimed " Why does she look angry? " She asked him crossing her arms.

" I told her no alcohol and now she is angry. Its not my mistake that she is underage " He said with annoyance.

" Well she is Fifteen and staying in a house with a person who drinks everyday corrupted her. What did you expect? " Alex said slapping him on the head.

" Why do you all blame me about everything that happens with her " He whispered glaring at her.

Alex sighed " Why am I talking to you? We both now that you are really stubborn. Fine do whatever you want and have fun. Now leave " She said guiding him to the door and pushing him out and closed the door.

He cursed under his breath before going to the car where Elena was inside crossing her arms and looking quiet.

" Did she really kick you out " She said laughing and Damon smiled that she is not angry anymore.

He drove to the grill and they both entered. The grill was quiet today and not many people was there.

We sat on the stools and Damon being Damon ordered alcohol in front of Elena.

Damon felt someone glaring at him and saw Elena glaring at him " You are an ass. You told me that I won't drink any alcohol and now you are drinking in front of me! " She said looking annoyed.

" Elena? " A familiar voice said behind her, She turned and gasped when she saw Josh.

" Josh? " She said before smiling and hugging him, She heard him chuckle before hugging her back.

" We never saw you at school or here. Where were you? we asked Jenna and she said that you are living in a different place now " Josh said letting go of her.

" Thats because I'm living with my fiancé " She said in a low voice that Josh almost didn't hear her.

" What! You're engaged? Since when? " Josh asked questions with a shocked expression on his face.

" She is engaged to me " Damon said behind Josh.

" But Elena is Fifteen and I don't that she'd agree since she is still going to school " Josh said unsure of what to believe.

" Well she is engaged to me. She doesn't live with Jenna anymore she is living with me " Damon said glaring at Josh feeling jealous.

" Josh Fell " Josh introduced offering his hand " Damon Salvatore " He said and they shook hands.

" Well then I wish you both good luck together " Josh said sincerely and smiled warmly.

"Since it have been a long time since I saw you. Wanna play pool? " Josh asked and Elena nodded and looked at Damon who Just smiled at them both.

All the jealousy Damon felt washed away when he talked to Josh. _' Wow he really is a cutie and a nice friend. No wonder he is Elena's best friend ' _Damon thought smiling.

" Hello Damon " A voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Andie sitting on the stool next to him.

Damon groaned before saying " What are you doing here in Mystic Falls? "

" I missed you so I came here to see you " She said placing a finger on his chest.

" And I don't miss you " He said before taking her hand off him.

Andie pouted " I just want to know what do you see in that girl. She is just a teenager nothing more nothing less " She said looking at Elena.

Damon looked at Elena and Josh. Elena was jumping when she won at Josh and Josh smiled at her and played his turn. Damon smiled at them before turning back to Andie.

" At least she is better than you, You are just a whore Andie " Damon said ignoring the look of hurt on her face.

" Why can't you love me. What does she have that I don't? " She asked looking desperate.

" Just get the hell out of here before I make you my next victim " He threatened her looking angry.

" I don't want to. Damon I want you and I really care about you " She said before kissing him.

As soon as she kissed him Damon pushed her " Get out of here before I kill you! " He hissed pushing her away.

He turned and saw Elena standing behind them, her eyes were glassy and full of unshed tears.

A few minutes before this ...

" Wow Elena so you are engaged " Josh said smiling.

" I know strange right. We grew up together and now boom I'm engaged. I know its shocking " Elena said chuckling.

" Elena how do you feel about Damon " Josh asked curious.

" After spending a week with him, I started to like him and now I'm falling for him " She said laughing.

Josh played his turn and pouted knowing that Elena is still winning.

" He looks like he is a good guy " Josh said smiling at her " I'm happy for both of you "

" I really missed you Josh. You don't know how hard it is to spend a long time without your best friend with you " Elena said and Josh smiled before hugging her.

" So now you plan to marry him? " He asked and Elena nodded.

" What about your dreams and wished? " He asked curiously.

" I will marry him and of course some of my wishes will not come true, but its okay. I want to live my life with him " She said smiling.

" It was nice talking to you, Josh " She said with a big smile on her face.

" You too 'Lena I hope that your fiancé stop hiding you and bringing you here more " Josh joked.

Elena nodded " I will check on Damon, Good bye, Josh "

Josh nodded and waved his hand " See ya next time "

Elena smiled and turned to see Damon. Elena was shocked at what she saw and she felt her heart breaking.

Damon and a strange woman was kissing. Damon pushed the woman and started yelling at her something.

Elena felt tears well up in her eyes after seeing and Damon turned his face and looked at her.


	12. Edited AN READ ASAP

**Dear readers and followers,**

**As you see this is a completely different AN From 30/6/2013**

**And I'm glad to say that this time I only have good news for you :) **

**I have decided a few things ...**

*** I will not delete this story like NEVER**

*** I fixed some mistakes and I reached until chapter 4 and I will Continue but not now because**

**There is no electricity available at the moment and I'm writing this from my iPhone.**

**Once I correct the spelling mistakes I will write the next chapter but because of the lack of reviews and inspiration I have a bad writers-block and I wanted to say that if you have any thoughts about the next chapter or suggestions don't hesitate to Pm me or mention whatever you want on your reviews. **

**I have two rules and I hope that we co-operate because I want to be fair.**

**The rules are just two and they are simple **

*** Please leave reviews for the chapters because they don't take more than a few minutes **

*** Sometimes I post polls at hat contains very important information about the story and sometimes they can be spoilers so please read every AN carefully and please vote.**

**Again I apologize if I offended or annoyed anybody with is AN **

**- Jessie**


	13. Fear not my love is honest and pure

Chapter 11

Fear not my love is honest and pure

**Disclaimer: I just own my favorite oc the lovely Alexandra, Annoying Jake and my 2nd favorite oc Josh.**

**AN: I want to ask you somethin' but don't be angry with me. Guys, I ... well I want a short vacation because I'm a little bit sad this few days and now I'm getting better {Thank god} But since I should be fair I'm asking for a vacation so its like a small vote you do yourself you can either agree or disagree. If you agree then you have to decide the time you gave me and please don't give me less then a week.**

**Thanks -Jess**

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I looked at him, then Andie then back to _him_. The man who took my happiness, made me smile, made me feel . . . no I won't say it he don't deserve it.

He was the one who saw the real her. He was the first man to kiss her, the first man to take her out, the first man who broke all her walls, the first man she trusted.

**{ A little dramatic don't you think. AN: When Elena went out with Josh she didn't kiss him and he didn't because they saw each other as friends and liked it that way}**

He cheated on me. Images of him kissing Andie was all she can see, it was being replayed every minute.

I finally looked up. but I didn't look at Damon. I looked at Andie feeling hatred and anger.

Many **feelings** were running inside of me, but the strongest were hate, anger, betrayal, pain.

" Elena it is not what you think, I swear I didn't do anything because I would _**never**_ cheat on you " Damon said and I finally looked at him and saw a desperate look on his face wanting me to believe him.

I didn't say anything and I didn't cry I just felt . . . numb.

I ignored the pain and looked at the bitch in front of me and decided that there is a score to settle between us.

" You're a very desperate slut, aren't you? " I finally said with a cold emotionless look on my face.

I glanced at Damon who frowned at Andie and looked very angry.

Andie glared at me and raised her hand to slap me, but I caught her hand before she could slap me.

I moved closer and smirked " Ops I'm very sorry did I hurt poor little Andie? "

If I said that Andie was fuming with anger that would be an understatement.

" What? Did you figure that you are just a nasty slut that everyone hates or did you realize that you are a simple cheap whore who no one will ever choose or want? " I taunted and I was satisfied when she scowled and glared at me.

I laughed. I just laughed. really hard and its because I felt too much heartache that I hid by laughing and showing hatred.

" Why are you laughing? " Andie asked blinded by rage.

" I'm laughing because you finally realized that you are a bitch and that nobody wants you so you decide to go after taken men. " I spat with an ice cold tone.

" Shut up! You are just a possessive kid who can't accept the fact that you are not good enough to satisfy anybody. Because even Damon got bored of you " Andie taunted and I will admit that hurts because I didn't hate Damon because I can't. I can't be angry with him, a part of me believes and trusts him and I automatically focused on Andie.

I will not lie because I really want to believe him, but I saw them kissing how can I listen or trust him?

" Andie I swear to god if you don't leave right _now _I'll make you _regret_ it " Damon growled.

" Heard that? I think you did, now get lost! " I spat and pushed her away from me.

" You will realize that you only want me Damon and I know that you will come back to me " Andie said smiling like a crazy person before leaving.

" Byeeee byeeee Andie " smirking I waved at her good bye before turning to Damon.

I should not believe him. I should hate him. He cheated on me, he just broke me no he _broke us_.

" Well then so long Damon, I think that everything was very clear. " I said before turning to leave.

I went out and I knew that Damon followed me, so I tried to walk faster.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, he grabbed my chin and made me look at him and that was when my mask slipped and all the feelings I tried to keep in bay was now clear.

" Where do you think you're going? " He said with a mix of hurt and anger in his voice.

I tried to look away, but I couldn't so I looked into the eyes that I loved looking at.

" I'm going home. You don't really expect me to stay with me when you cheated on me " I said and felt a twinge of pain when I saw Damon's expression he looked very hurt.

" I didn't cheat on you. Andie took me by surprise and threw herself at me " Damon said trying to explain what happened.

I believe him but I know I shouldn't _'He have to prove me wrong'_

" You can't prove that " I said knowing that I making it harder on him.

" Then you will have to trust me. You just have to " Damon pleaded trying to convince me.

" Why should I? I think that now I can be free, Why should I come back with the man who kidnapped me, forced me to leave my home and to marry him when I didn't _want _to " I forced out every word with difficulty.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, the look in his eyes broke my heart.

_' He cheated on you, Elena. No you can't trust him, But why does it feel wrong that I'm doing this? Why is it hard to leave him ' _I thought.

" You have no answer. Well its late so I will just go " I said trying to leave as fast as I can knowing that if I stay with him longer I will not be able to stay away from him.

" Don't leave " Damon's voice behind me said.

" Elena you can't just go and leave me " He muttered looking at me with sad eyes.

" Please believe me " He whispered and it shocked me because I believed him, but no I can't because he cheated on me.

This was the first time I ever heard Damon beg or ask something.

" yes, I can because you broke that trust that you earned " I said not facing him or looking at him straight in the eye knowing that it will hurt me more.

" Look at me in the eye and tell me that you really hate me " Damon said and I instantly knew that I can't say that.

Damon turned me to face him " Say it " His face void of any emotion " Tell me that you hate me and I will let you go and never bother you again " He said.

I didn't say anything because I know that I can't, Damon placed a hand on my cheek and made me look at him.

" I promise you I will make you trust me again and I will make Andie pay for doing this to us. I will not let you go without a fight 'Lena, so don't think that I will give up on us like you did " He said determined and placed a quick kiss on my lips before leaving me standing there wondering what just happened.

I touched my lips and then shook my head before leaving. I glanced to where Damon was standing before leaving and sighed trying not to care or think about it.

I started walking to the place that I missed with all my heart.

I was free. Now I can go to see my aunt and my brother and nothing will separate us again.

With a small sigh I thought of Damon again . . . something was telling me that he was saying the truth but I don't know what to do.

Maybe I need sometime alone to decide whether to believe him or not.

I sighed and continued walking.

After a few minutes I reached home. I walked to the door and rang the bell.

Somebody opened the door and I looked up and saw Jenna who gasped and covered her mouth.

" Oh my god! Elena you are back! " She hugged me tightly and started to cry.

I hugged her back and a few tears slid down my cheeks. I missed her so much, but I couldn't come because Damon didn't let me.

" I missed you and Jeremy so much " I said my voice low and weak.

She finally let go and we both walked inside and into the living room.

" I'm sorry that I let this happen if I was more responsible he would never be able to take you " Jenna said looking down in shame and guilt.

" No, its not your fault its my parents. They are the ones who sold me " I said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder before giving her a sad smile.

" What happened when he took you, Elena? " She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

I told her every thing that happened and how Katherine was my cousin and I also told her about my jerk of an uncle.

" That asshole! He didn't stop them. That's not fair " She growled looking very angry.

" Thats not all " I said before telling her about what happened today and the says before that.

" I think that you should have trusted him, Damon acts on anger but he is not a bad person, Lena " She said trying to comfort me.

" Lets not talk about him right now. So what did I miss? Where is Jeremy? Did something happen while I was gone? " I kept asking questions that people would think I'm Caroline's twin.

Jenna chuckled and had an amused look " Whoah slow down. One question at the time "

I just smiled and listened while she talked about a guy she met at the grill.

**{AN: will you be kind enough to tell me if you want that guy to be Alaric?} **

She also mentioned some girl that Jeremy met who he was currently visiting.

" I'm sorry Jenna but I feel a little bit tired so I will go to bed " I said before standing up and walking to the stairs.

Jenna's voice stopped me " Do you believe him? " I stood and thought for a moment.

With a small sigh I faced her and answered her question " I do but what I saw stops me from telling him " Jenna opened her mouth and I know that she wants to ask me again.

" Will you ever forgive him? " She asked carefully giving me a knowing look.

" I'm still deciding whether to trust him or not I just need sometime to think " I said before leaving a slightly worried Jenna looking at me.

I entered my room and took out my P.J's and quickly slipped into them before sliding under the covers and instantly sleeping.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

I parked the car in front of the boarding house before opening the door and standing out.

I hate this day. Very much because she left but I can't force her anymore, not anymore.

I went in the house before going to sit on the couch, I didn't feel like doing anything instead of thinking.

A few minutes later Alex's voice broke the silence " Where is Elena? "

I turned and saw her entering the living room before sitting next to me on the couch.

" She went back to her house " I said my heart breaking when I remember what Andie did. That bitch! " She's gone Alexandra "

Alex gasped when I called her by her first name and she remembered the last time I was in a situation like this.

**{Flashback} **

_Alex walked in the boarding house since both Damon and her meet like that most of the time._

_When Alex searched for Damon she found him sitting on the couch and was very quiet, which was very rare especially for Damon because he was always cheerful and happy and he always had a smile on his face that makes you smile too._

_" Damon? Are you ok? " Alex asked Damon but when he didn't answer Alex was worried._

_She ran to him " Damon what's wrong " She said making him look at her._

_" She's gone, Alex. Elena is gone " Damon talked with a very low voice that Alex almost didn't hear him._

_" What happened? " Alex asked Damon who looked very sad and angry._

_" Her mother came and she said that Elena and Jeremy should go away with them to visit her uncle James " Damon explained._

_" Alex that's not everything. My parents and Miranda and Grayson Gilbert made a deal that me and Elena are engaged since she was still a newborn! This can't happen she will hate me if I tell her about this " Damon said._

_" My f-father m-m-murders p-p-people. He s-says that I will be like h-him, I don't want to be like him Alex " Damon said before placing his hands on his face._

_" No you won't. Even if this happens we will help you. Always " Alex said before hugging Damon._

_Damon hugged her back and felt a little bit better after talking to her._

_Alex was not his . She was his little sister and best friend._

**{End of flashback} **

" Damon why did she go? " Alex asked knowing that there is a story behind all of this.

I explained what happened with Andie and how Elena thought that I cheated on her.

" Damn that bitch Andie. I swear the next time I see her she's dead " Alex said through clenched teeth.

" Alex I don't want to see her again because if I do I will kill her " I said looking angry when Alex mentioned Andie.

" I'm going to bed. Are you sure that you are ok? " Alex asked and I just nodded.

Alex muttered a goodnight before leaving Damon who was thinking at the moment.

I shook my head before going upstairs trying to sleep.

I closed my eyes and because of the stupid events I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

" Wake up " I voice whispered in my ear, I just turned and gave my back to the person behind me " Wake up " Another voice whispered in my other ear, this time I took my pillow and hid my face under it.

" WAKE UP! " both the voices shouted and this time I woke up and looked at whoever woke me.

" Caroline? Bonnie? " I said my eyes widening in shock, I got over my shock after a minute and hugged them both.

" Jenna told us that you came back, so we decided to come her and throw a sleepover because it have been years since the last one " Caroline whispered.

I smiled and we let go of each other, both Bonnie and I laughed when Caroline took out some DVDs.

" This will be fun " They all said in unison " Let the fun began " They all said together.

_' I wonder what is happening with Damon right now ' _I thought.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

" Wake up you lazy Salvatore " A voice said and I groaned.

" Damon wake up " The voice said again.

" What do you want " I asked before rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

" We want our Damon back, today we will have fun and for once forget our problems " Alaric said.

I looked at him and saw that both Stefan and Tyler were with him.

" Does it involve a little bit alcohol " I asked letting a smile spread on my face.

" Yes, but not to much " They said and my smile widened.

" Why are we waiting " I asked and they just smiled and pulled me up.

" Mason threw a party there near the lake. There will be alcohol and a lot of fun but since you still care about Elena then alcohol for you and fun for us " Tyler said.

I nodded " Fine then I think I will have to get ready " They nodded and left me alone.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

" Why don't we go have some fun outside. I heard that there is a party near a lake. There will be some alcohol and fun " Caroline said.

I considered about going " Mmm but we will have to ask Jenna " I answered.

" We already did and we promised here that we will not drink too much " Bonnie said and I gave her a small smile.

" Ok but I will have to get ready " I said and Caroline smiled before saying " I picked the sky blue dress "

I got up and took out the dress and smiled before going in to take a shower.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

" Do you think that we are doing the right thing? I mean I know that Jenna suggested we do this " Bonnie asked Caroline.

" They just need to have some fun and we have to give them a chance to talk together and they decide the rest " Caroline answered and patted Bonnie on the shoulder.

" You know that we're lucky that Mason came back into town. I really hope that Tyler's plan work " Bonnie whispered lowly and Caroline nodded.

They heard footsteps and turned to see Elena coming down.

She was wearing the dress that Caroline chose and her hair was wavy which made her look beautiful. She had a little make-up on her face.

" So are we ready to go? " Elena asked smiling.

At the party . . .

Damon stood next to Alaric while both Stefan and Tyler went to bring drinks for them.

" Alex told us about what happened Damon and we are worried about you " Alaric broke the silence between him and his friend.

" You don't have to " Damon said and gave him a reassuring smile.

" You sure that you are ok? " He asked and Damon smiled and nodded.

He was about to ask Alaric something when some girls came and a certain girl stole his attention.

" Thats Elena " Damon whispered and looked at Alaric " You planned to bring her here "

" Caroline what is this, I mean Damon's here " Elena asked and looked at her blonde friend.

" Elena you came to have fun so don't let him stop you " She said and they started to walk again.

" Jenna thought that you should talk to him " Bonnie said " And we helped " Caroline completed.

Elena smiled at them and nodded and acted on her calm nature.

" Hello there, Wanna have some fun " A woman whispered to Damon, but he ignored her.

He was looking at Elena and her friends and saw some boys coming to her.

" I'm going to the lake " Damon said to his friends and started walking.

" It is very noisy here I will go to the lake " Elena said and started walking.

Damon sat down and looked down at the lake under the wooden ledge.

He heard footsteps behind him and saw Elena walking not noticing him.

She looked up and saw Damon and stopped walking she sighed and sat next to him, but there was a fair space between them.

" I didn't expect you to be here " She said putting her hands on her lap.

" It was very noisy and I wanted to come here " He answered her looking away too.

" I thought that you might be with Andie or some girls by now " She whispered feeling a spark of jealousy.

" Elena I can't be with any girl because I'm only interested in one. Do I have to spell it? I love you and you allowed Andie to push us apart " He said miserably.

" I just need sometime to think. I'm sorry Damon, but I don't know what to believe " She whispered to him.

" Why can't you believe me when I say that I didn't cheat on you? " Damon asked.

" I believe you. That scares me because I don't know what happened and I trust you " She answered honestly.  
" Should I believe you or should I not? " She asked him.

Back with the friends . . .

" Do you think that our plan will work? " Stefan asked and both Caroline and Tyler answered together " It will work"

" Well Jenna wants an update about what happens with them. She's worried about Elena " Bonnie said to Caroline.

" I have another plan " Caroline said after a few moments of silence " What is it " Stefan asked genuinely curious.

" We leave them here and bonnie is our ride back home so, Elena will be stuck with him and he will have to drive her back home " Caroline offered.

" Did we tell you that you are genius? " Tyler asked Caroline.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

" I'm going to go find my friends " I said standing up.

" I'm going to find my friends too " He replied standing up too " I'm not going to let you go alone without seeing your friends "

I was about to say no, but stopped when I saw the look of worry on his face so I just nodded and walked with him.

We went back to the party and we looked for our friends, but we gave up after 30 minutes.

" We didn't find your friends or mine, Which means that they left us " I said after processing what happened.

" I still have my car keys " He said and looked down at me " C'mon I will drive you home "

We both walked to his car and got in, Damon started the car and drove away from the party.

Damon was very quiet which surprised me and I immediately thought about our trip to Las Vegas together.

Suddenly, I felt angry and sad and I couldn't stop my self from saying " I want to kill Andie "

" Why? I thought that you didn't care " Damon said and I didn't miss the bitterness in his voice.

" Damon I do care " I replied immediately and I didn't say anything for a minute before asking him.

" If you saw me kissing some man and I told you that I didn't cheat on you, would you believe it " I asked him and Damon shocked me.

He stopped the car and turned to face me and there was honesty in his voice when he answered me.

" Yes! Because I trust you Elena and do you trust me? No! " Damon immediately answered me.

"I do trust you, but Andie was right I'm just a kid why would you want a person like me- " He cut me off.

" Do I have to spell it for you!? I hate Andie, but I love you and this is the reason I want to be with you " He whispered.

" The question is . . . Do you want to trust me and be with me? " He asked looking at her straight in the eye.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys you should read the first AN I wrote.**

**I want to say a few things . . . **

*** I need your permission to have a vacation and you should decide how long it will be ;) please don't give me less then a week.**

*** Do you want Alaric as Jenna's boyfriend? **

**Thats what I need your help with and I would be happy if you help me with it.**

**Reminders: Leave reviews ok because I think that we have a deal . **

**READ IMPORTANT : You will decide what will happen with Elena and Damon in the beginning of chap 12 so what do you want? **

**Want her to suck it up and forgive him in a heartbeat? Do you want the opposite? **

**I have a small writers-block and I need some help from all of you so every now and then I will make a chapter with some suggestions from the readers :) **

**DON'T FORGET ANYTHING PLEASE! **

**I will be waiting patiently for your decisions **

**-Jessie**


	14. Our bond is unbreakable

Chappie 12

Our unbreakable bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my story, Alexandra, Jake and Josh.**

**AN: I'm back from my 6 days vacation. I didn't take a week because the 21st of July is my birthday and I want my birthday presents to be reviews and a chat with my friends . believe me it means to much to me. If you want to know my age, you will have to guess cause I will not say it. :p**

* * *

Damon P.O.V

I looked into Elena's beautiful eyes and I asked her the question that will decide everything.

" Do you want to trust me and be with me? "I asked her.

For once I can't have something that I want and I can't be selfish anymore. I _love _her. I will _**always love her **_no _matter _what she choose.

For a moment, just a moment I was quiet and I was waiting both patiently and impatiently for her answer and at the same time fearing what she will choose.

" Of course I trust you Damon! I never said that I didn't trust you, all I said is that I need sometime to sort somethings " Elena said softly feeling slightly angry when he thought that she don't trust him.

I glanced at her for a moment before driving once again.

We were both quiet for a few minutes before she broke the silence between the two of us.

" Damon you can't just assume the I don't trust or that I don't want to be with you. You just can't " She whispered not looking at me.

" Why the hell not? " I challenged her wanting to know how far this conversation will go.

She glared at me and she looked angry for a moment " I know that you're angry about what happened with Andie and that you don't like what I suggested, but believe me I do trust you and I just what sometime to think because I don't want to do something that I will regret my whole life. I care about you Damon, well . . . more than care and I really don't want to lose you " After saying this her eyes softened and she had a small smile.

I was kinda speechless not that I would admit, but still . . .

A phone's ringtone pulled me out of my thoughts.

" Hello? Jenna. Wait what happened? " Elena talked and looked worried " The power is out? Where are you and Jeremy? Where will I stay? " She huffed and slightly pouted.

" But Jenna- " Elena started to say, but Jenna hung up.

Elena sighed " Don't take me back home, the power is out "

" Do you want me to drop you at one of your friend's house? " I asked her quietly.

" Its late and I doubt that they are still awake " She replied shortly.

My phone rang before I can say anything, I looked at the screen and saw that Alex was calling me.

" What? And where are you? Fine whatever " I quickly hung up.

" Well the power is out at the boarding house too " I muttered to Elena who looked annoyed and I know that she is thinking exactly like me.

I think that our friends are after this and that they arranged this to keep us together.

" Well since there is nowhere for us to go, we can go and stay at the hotel " I said being completely pissed off.

She looked at me, but didn't agree or disagree and was silent for the rest of the ride frowning slightly.

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I didnt' say anything, simply I was quiet and annoyed with what Caroline and Bonnie did.

We reached some hotel, not that I bothered to know its name. Anyway, I just followed Damon and waited for him to finish.

He got the keys and I just followed him not bothered to ask any questions since I'm still thinking about somethings.

We both reached our room and went inside and I noticed that there were two beds and I was glad since we're clearly not together because of Andie.

" I want to go and take a walk " I quickly said before going out of the room.

I wasn't ready to be in the same room with him again, And since we're not home I could take a little walk and think.

I heard a familiar voice talking " I almost pushed them apart, but she's always with him. Poor Elena she should've listened to Damon when he said that I am the one who _kissed _him " I looked and saw that the person talking was indeed Andie Starr.

She was talking with someone on the phone. I was feeling guilty and I was angry with what Andie did and I quickly started to go back to our room not wanting to hear anything.

I walked into the room and saw Damon who was on his bed with his hands behind his head.

He looked at me when I came inside, I just looked at him and I felt even more guilty. I walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed. " I should have listened to you " I whispered feeling terrible.

" What are you talking about? " Damon said looking away from me.

" About Andie, I'm should've listened to you when you said that you didn't kiss her " I said still not looking at him.

" You should have, but you didn't " He said with a harsh tone, he looked at me for a second before looking away.

" I'm sorry that I let her do whatever she want, I'm very sorry that I allowed her to come between us " I apologized.

" She fooled us both. I know that what you did was wrong, but still she was the one who started to turn us against each other first with Josh, then with you " He said.

I looked at him feeling confused _'How did she know about Josh and tried to turn him against me' _I wondered.

" When you and Josh were going out together as _friends_ she kinda said lies about the two of you and since you clearly act around Josh like he's your brother I changed my mind " He explained.

'_So that's why he was jealous when he first saw Josh' _I thought before letting out a little chuckle.

He raised an eyebrow at me before asking " What are you laughing at? "

" I was thinking about how jealous you were when you saw Josh " I said with a smirk.

" Shut up " He smiled a little and for a moment things felt normal like how it was back when we were together.

" If you're worried that I'm angry at you, don't worry because I'm not its Andie's fault " He said with a reassuring smile.

" But what I did was wrong " I looked at him my smile vanishing " You can't ignore what I did. Andie might be the reason of the problem, but I was wrong too "

He sighed and looked at me looking annoyed " Look, she made the problem and you were paranoid and worried and you didn't believe me because you think of yourself as a possessive and annoying kid which you are not, but no. You didn't do anything wrong and I forgive you. End of story "

I gave him a look before saying " Fine. But I'm not done with Andie and the next time I see her I will kill her "

I looked at Damon who crossed his arms and started asking me " I'm not done with my questions. What changed your mind? "

I became confused with this question " About what? " I asked.

" You didn't listen when I said that I didn't kiss Andie, so what changed you mind about what happened " He was listening carefully.

I let out a heavy sigh and asked him " Do you want the truth or a lie " He glared at her " Ok the truth. When I went out to take a little walk, I heard this familiar voice I followed the voice and it led me to Andie and I heard her talking with someone on the phone and she talked about us " I quickly answered.

" I want to go out and kill her, but she's lucky that you're here " He said before closing his eyes.

" If I wasn't out of my mind I wouldn't have said that,but I will tell you this time. Tomorrow, I will search for Andie and I will make her pay for what she did, I will also give Caroline, Bonnie and _Jenna _a good scolding " I sighed and finally wanted to admit " Most of all and the thing that kept bugging me is that I really missed you even if it have been a day and 3/4 "

He smiled at me and opened his eyes " Well I think its time for me to comment " He sat up "About Andie, I have a plan to make her regret messing with the two of us, and about your friends you reminded me to kick Tyler's ass and about the last thing you said I wanted to tell you that I missed you too " He continued with a small and a . . . WHAT! he had a light blush.

I smirked when I saw that " Is that a blush coming from Damon Salvatore? "

He gave me an icy glare and said " If you spread any rumors, I swear you will regret it " When he finished talking his expression went back to normal as if nothing happened.

I let out a laugh " Whatever " I yawned " Well then goodnight Damon "

" Night " He replied and pulled the covers on him. I looked at him before smiling.

I laid down on the bed and pulled the covers on me and I slept with a smile on my face.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

" If I was Elena I would never expect that my aunt to plan things behind my back " Caroline said.

Jenna chuckled and didn't say anything to her.

" I think that both Damon and Elena will kill us and I'm glad that I didn't know what you guys did " Alex said.

" Well we are the ones who will suffer from Damon's wrath since we knew of this plan " Tyler said and gestured to himself and Steffie.

" Well get over it! you could've said no from the beginning and we promised so there is no turning back " Steffie said.

" All the smarties who agreed will have to deal with it " Alex muttered quietly.

" Alex bail me out! " Both Stefan and Tyler said in unison **{Dun Dun for the people who didn't check the poll I deleted when nobody voted I will say sucks for you! } **

" No she won't bail you this time " They both said at the same time, but this time they pointed at each other.

" SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! " Alex yelled and glared at the boys.

" This will be a long night " Jenna muttered " He started it! " the boys started again " A way too long night " She said and the girls minus Alex agreed.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

I woke up and I turned and noticed that I wasn't in my room. I turned to see Elena on the other bed and I remembered what happened yesterday.

I rose from the bed and went into the bathroom and quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I stepped out of the bathroom and I saw that Elena was still sleeping.

I smiled at her peaceful expression. I went to her and sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook her.

She groaned and turned and faced away from me, I shook her again and she didn't do anything, but she hid her face under the pillow.

I tickled her and she stirred, so I tickled her again but this time she woke up and took the pillow and started to hit me with it.

I laughed at her, she was acting very childish and I grabbed the hand and threw the pillow away.

She glared at me before sitting up and crossing her arms and pouting. I smiled at her and said " Did I interrupt little Lena's sleep? "

Her only reaction was to push me off the bed, but that didn't stop me from laughing.

" Annoying Jerk " She muttered and I smirked before gasping " Bad Lena. I will tell on you "

She smiled and said " shut up "

I removed my smile and acted serious as much as I wanted to laugh " Back to business " I put up my father's annoying voice " I checked while your sleeping that is still in the hotel and lucky for us, we will have our revenge "

I smirked and laughed and he smirked an evil smirk and clapped his arms and rubbed them together.

I explained the plan and Elena agreed. We both went out and I walked in front of Andie's room.

I looked at Elena and she nodded. A passing man came with breakfast and like we planned he knocked on Andie's door after a few minutes she came out.

We acted like we didn't see her and I stood in front of Elena and she laughed at the smirk on my face.

" I'm really glad that we took this vacation " Elena said playing her role perfectly.

" Yeah yesterday was the best night in my whole life " I said and smirked.

" The best " She said and we both leaned in and kissed passionately and I ran my tongue on her lips asking for permission. She opened her mouth and our tongues battled for dominance and we both heard a scream.

We pulled apart and we turned and saw Andie throwing her breakfast and stepping on it.

" Well we didn't expect to see you here Andie " Elena said sweetly.

Andie was fuming with anger and I said " Since you are here why don't we go and eat breakfast together since you're stepping on yours "

" You are back together " She whispered trying to act normal.

" Yes, I explained the misunderstanding and that you were drunk and didn't notice what you did " I said and tried so hard not to smirk at her " Our bond is unbreakable " I said and pecked Elena and smiled innocently at Andie.

" But- " She started to say, but like I planned I got a phone call from Alex and after we talked, I turned to Andie and said " Sorry but change of plans Alex needs some help "

" Bye Andie " Elena waved at her and when we were both out of her sights, we burst out laughing.

" Did you see her face? " Elena said between her laughs.

" Priceless " I said and laughed. We both raised our hands and high fived.

After we both controlled our laughter, we looked at each other and finally noticed how close we both were.

We leaned in and kissed again. We heard some giggles and we pulled apart and saw some girls giggling at us.

We smiled and started to walk out of the hotel holding hands.

" Our bond is unbreakable " Elena whispered and I nodded still smiling.

" Nothing will push us apart " I agreed with her.

**WARNING: Before you review or do whatever you want read the AN below.**

* * *

**AN: I wanted to take a 2 or 1 week vacation, but the reviews excited me and believe me not a day after my vacation started I planned the next chapter.**

*** Say hi to Jalaric that I will bring after a few chapters.**

**Guys, I don't know your timezone since you are from many different parts of the world, but my according to my timezone its 1:42 Am and today is my birthday like I mentioned in the first AN.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! **

**On chapter 12 I got 13 reviews if I recall and on chapter 13 I only got 6. **

***Sighs* We have a deal and if you don't keep your part of the bargain, some of you will suffer from my wrath {Don't worry I'm joking} **

**Now, I'm serious and not joking {I'm dead serious} If I don't get reviews more than the people who usually does the next chapter will come out really and slow and way too late and believe me it will be more than a month and a half! I will even consider posting chapter 14 to SOME people. **

**Sincere apologizes for the short chapter, I'm trying, but I need more suggestions. **

**Guys, half the chapter will be from your IDEAS not mine, the other half will be me. I will not post the next chapter unless I get some ideas because I want somethings from the readers too. Because this story might be mine, but I want some people to share somethings more than reading.**

**One more thing before I stop blabbing. Elena and Damon will face some obstacles like any normal couple and will have arguments, fights and stuff like that, but not anytime soon.**

**Leave little Jessie some reviews since its my birthday please and I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer. **

**Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssss eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Thanks,**

**-Jess**


End file.
